La Erotica
by EroCocoLocoXD
Summary: Sasuke notices a blond bartender at the bar he tends to go to, he suddenly realizes that this blond also goes to the same university as him, and what's worse he's starting to take a liking to this blond. To bad Naruto doesn't feel the same way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: **La Erotica **

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto =] **

Summary: **Sasuke notices a blond bartender at the bar he tends to go to, he suddenly realizes that this blond also goes to the same university as him, and what's worse he's starting to take a liking to this blond. To bad Naruto doesn't feel the same way.**

* * *

"Welcome to La Erotica" came a seductive voice from behind the bar, a tall big built, broad white haired man came strolling in,

"Ah Jiraiya-san, you've come again, would you like your usual?" The white haired man nodded, walking over to a plush booth with a marble table in the center. The walls were a creamy white, the bar had a black marble desktop, a few metal stools with nice black cushions all lined along the bar, behind that bar was a tall, silver haired man drying a glass with a towel, he was wearing a white shirt with a black waist coat, black matching trousers and he had a black mask covering the lower half of his face, he had a red eye to the right, and a cole black one to the left, his expression always seemed bored. Putting the glass down, he picked up a little bell and started shaking it, Jiraiya making himself comfortable stretched out his arms, a smug smirk placed on his slightly aged face. The bartender put the bell back on the shelf, and started getting out some Sake and little cups putting them on a silver tray then sliding it along the surface of the bar, a hand stopped the tray from moving and slowly picked it up.

"Oh How I missed you so! Jiraiya-Sama!!" Came a sickly sweet voice from the woman carrying the silver tray, she wore a tight red dress, showing off every curve she had on her fine body, she had long brown hair curled at the edges and nice green eyes which were being flattered by long eyelashes. Jiraiya's smug smirk turned perverted and he laughed like a naive old man:

"Oh Aya-chan your the highlight of my day!" The woman seeming bashful put a hand to cover her mouth, revealing long blood red nails,

"Jiraiya-Sama please stop, your making me blush!" she bent over setting down the tray on the mans table, making her breasts look a lot bigger than they are, causing Jiraiya to drool a little,

"Your a lot more irresistible when your flustered Aya-chan" pouring some Sake into a little cup, he patted the spot next to him, she slid into the booth and sat beside him leaning against him , her chest rubbing against his rock hard one; gulping down the Sake he smirked at the young woman. The door sounded again, revealing a flustered blond haired teen, trying to catch his breath while bending over and gripping onto his knees, Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Naruto your not late, there was no need to rush" The blond looked up smiling at the silver haired bartender.

"I know but I wanted to get extra pay!" Kakashi clicked his teeth as he turned around and put some glasses on the glass shelves,

"Ah okay, get dressed then" Naruto walked past Jiraiya and Aya, who was winking at the younger man,

"Jiraiya your here early"

"Ah yes Naruto, got off a little early today" Aya poured out some more sake handing it to the man, slowly watching the man become intoxicated. The blond walked into the back room shoving his things into the locker with Uzumaki tagged at the top, he grabbed his uniform slowly putting it on and then putting on his black head band, keeping his blond bangs out of his face, walking into the bathroom he checked himself out, making sure he looked alright, quickly putting some aftershave on which made him smell like a sex god, then finally walking out, taking his place behind the bar, Kakashi eyed the boy cautiously,

"You smell nice and Iruka said you should come round for dinner, just because you moved out doesn't mean it's not your home anymore" Kakashi said while wiping down the surface of the bar, Naruto turned around grabbing the small shovel to move the ice about in the ice box.

"Thanks and ah yeah sorry Kakashi, Just been a little busy with school and settling into a new routine" Kakashi nodded putting a CD into the music player, Naruto hopped over the bar, Aya enjoying the way the boys white shirt had lifted slightly revealing a nice tanned stomach, he walked over to the light switch dimming the lights slightly, then turning on the other set of lights which made the ceiling neon lights lit up, a deep-ish red glow running along the ceiling, setting the romantic mood.

The door sounded causing Naruto to turn around and say "Welcome to La Erotica..Ah Sakura" a pink haired woman stood at the door, umbrella in her hand, shaking her hair about slightly,

"Hey Naruto, Kami, Kakashi it's raining like hell out there!" Kakashi walked around the bar, and grabbed the girls umbrella, following her into the back room, Sakura walked up to her locker tagged Haruno, Kakashi opened the wardrobe where loads of expensive gowns were cooped up in, he pulled out a black dress with gothic thrills at the end, it ending to the thighs, handing it over to Sakura she raised her eyebrow.

"Sasuke is coming here soon, he likes gothic things" Sakura brightened up

"Sasuke!" Kakashi nodded,

"Oh yeah don't forget to wear the matching lace gloves and tights, and wear the black high heels" Sakura nodding before stalking off to the changing area.

"Welcome to La Erotica.." Naruto said as he took the woman's fur coat folding it neatly so it could hang on his arm nicely then taking her umbrella, "Where would you like to sit ma'am?" The lady looked the tanned boy up and down, a smirk growing slowly on her face.

"Are you a host here?" Naruto shook his head, the woman leaned in close,

"Ah what a pity, if your a barman I'll sit at the bar" Naruto nodded hanging the woman's coat in the closet before walking behind the bar, the woman eying him up like he was fresh meat.

"May I ask your name beautiful?" The woman leaned her elbow on the counter, resting her chin on the back of her hand, keeping her eyes fixed on the young man.

"Taiya" she winked "And yours?"

"I'm Naruto, its a pleasure to meet you _Taiya_" the hint of huskiness in his voice caused shivers to run down her spine "Now what would a fine woman such as yourself like to drink?" Kakashi walked over to the bar putting out ashtrays, Taiya turned to face the silver haired man setting down a ashtray next to her,

"I'll have a Sex On The Beach" Naruto nodded grabbing all the drinks he needed to make the cocktail. "Kakashi how long ago did Naru join?" Kakashi sat next to the woman, playing around with the clean ashtray.

"A week ago"

"Ah thats why I haven't seen him"

"Yes Taiya, I was about to hire a search party for you" the bartender joked, Taiya just giggled.

"Work has been extremely busy at the moment" Naruto set down the red haired woman's drink, the sound of the door made Kakashi stand up.

"What do you do?" Naruto said while putting the drinks away, in the back ground he could hear Kakashi talking and then calling Sakura to come out, Naruto looked up seeing a tall, dark haired man, his face was slightly hidden by his bangs,

"I work in a law firm, its tiring, really tiring" Naruto nodded,

"Naruto, our guest wants rum and coke" Kakashi said while grabbing a silver tray, Naruto turned around grabbing the bottle of rum, he could feel his ass being visually raped by the red haired woman's gaze. Sakura stepped out of the back room, slowly swaying her hips as she stepped over to the dark haired man, Jiraiya saw the candy-floss jail bait and whistled:

"Sakura-chaaaaan, looking absolutely tasty tonight" She turned around and winked, Aya giggling a little as she handed the old man another cup of Sake.

"Good evening Sasuke-sama would you like an ashtray?" Sasuke looked up revealing his smooth pale skin, his dark emotionless eyes staring at the girl.

"No thank you Sakura" she nodded and walked away to grab the silver tray, he watched her walk over to a tanned boy, his eyes taking in the slightly dimmed blonde hair and the glistening eyes, the blond smiled and turned around walking back over to talk to a red headed woman, Sakura ran back over sliding into the booth, giving Sasuke his glass.

"Oh ha ha ha, Naru please! Your making me blush!!" the woman slowly sucked on the straw looking up at the boy who was leaning against the bar, a sly grin on his face.

"Taiya what's Naruto doing now?" Kakashi asked,

"Kakashi, she asked how old I am, I said old enough to make her breathless" Kakashi walked over patting the boy on the shoulder,

"Ah Taiya, my little son here can be a little....Perverted"

"I love it! He's just like you!" she laughed loudly, catching the attention of a certain dark haired man.

"Oh my! I'm not a pervert! Am I?" The silver haired man leaned in close the breath through his mask brushing against the ear of the red head, making her blush furiously, Naruto only smirked shaking his head at his old mans antics.

"I thought bar men weren't aloud to take on host roles?" Sakura looked over at Naruto, Kakashi and the red head woman blushing madly, she turned back to see an intense gaze from the cole eyes.

"They aren't, they are just conversing with the customers, the booths are for us hosts and the bars their territory" She smiled, the dark haired raven man picked up the glass and let the rim settle on his thin lips.

"Hn" Sakura finding it hard to talk with this man chuckled, making the cole eyes fall dead on her,

"Sorry, It's just them two are a bit perverted!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow "That red head, Taiya-san, she used to come all the time! Never asking for a host she just wanted to talk with Kakashi! And now she has Naruto, lucky really"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, he's new..Kakashi's son, started just a week ago, the women love him, oh and some men" she blushed as her secret Yaoi fan girl seeped out a little.

"I see" she smiled while watching him take a sip of his drink.

The door sounded revealing a pale, short haired man, he wore a suit and his face seemed just as emotionless as the raven with Sakura,

"Welcome to La Erotica"

"Ah Sasuke, thats the man who's infatuated with Naruto!" Sasuke glanced over to the new comer, then moving over to gaze at Naruto, watching him pat Kakashi on the back before walking around the bar.

"Sai, I haven't seen you in a while!" Naruto greeted as he took the mans jacket, "Would you like your usual?" The black haired man nodded, checking Naruto out before walking over to the bar. Kakashi gave a nod before grabbing a glass and a few bottles of alcohol, Taiya smiled at the pale man,

"Hello Sai, what have you been up to?" she asked while leaning her head in her hand, looking at him with lust in her eyes. Naruto walked past them both and walked round the bar smiling at Sai and Taiya.

"Well I had to go on a business trip, what about you?" The red head played with her hair for a while before answering, slowly watching the blond in the corner of her eyes.

"Work, been swamped" The door sounded bringing every one to look towards the door, a flustered brown haired man had come in and was beaming at Kakashi, who looked like a loved up dog.

"Ruka.." the man called Iruka looked over at the blond who was beaming at him.

"Kashi..Naruto" he slowly walked up to the bar, handing the silver haired man the bag he was holding.

"What's this Ruka?"

"It's some food for you when you get a little hungry, I want you eating properly" Sasuke watched as the blond walked over to the brown haired man and hugged him.

"Naruto! Why don't you stay over tonight I'm beginning to miss you!" Naruto chuckled tightening his embrace.

"I'm sorry, I've missed you so much aswell, just school has really been busy" they slowly pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Who's that?" Came a dragged out tone, catching the pinkettes attention,

"That's Naruto's father, Iruka-sensei"

"Sensei?" the pink haired girl nodded,

"He's my university teacher" Sasuke frowned,

"So he has gay parents?" the girl nodded once again, slightly curious to why the raven was suddenly interested in Naruto, the whole time she had to be his hostess he hadn't show any interest in anything or anyone. Slowly turning around to face Naruto who was smiling at her,

"You two okay?" he asked as he walked up to them both, Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, we are fine aren't we Sasuke?" she put on her sweet tone of voice as she turned to look at her customer.

"How was the drink?" Naruto leaned against their table, looking deeply into the onyx eyes,

"It was nice" the tanned blond beamed,

"Would you like to try a shot on the house?" The raven nodded, watching Naruto stand up straight and walk to the bar.

"Alright everyone, free shots on the house!" the blond shouted, "Dad you want one?" Iruka shook his head as he sat next to the red head, Naruto grabbed all the ingredients he needed and got to work, Kakashi was just playing with the hairs that had fallen out of his husbands ponytail, Iruka smiling as he looked into the mismatched eyes. After pouring the liquor into the shot glasses he placed them on a silver tray, serving them to everyone and finally reaching Sakura and Sasuke.

"What's it called Naruto?" she asked looking and smelling the drink, then looking up to see Naruto lean forward staring at the raven with lustful eyes.

"Orgasm" (A/N: Which is a really nice shot although I don't actually know what was in it!! XD)

* * *

TBC..Well that's if you guys are interested :D

EroCocoLoco x x x x

Read and Review please x x x


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Not a good start**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

**A/N: Thank you for such nice feedback XD :D**

* * *

In a room filled with clothes and books a blond angel was sleeping on his bed, his sheets on the floor and his body stretched out, snoring away like nothing could wake him. That was until his curtains blew in the wind and the sunlight managed to land directly onto the boys tanned face; slowly fighting off the beam of light the boy rolled onto his stomach, hiding his face in his orange pillow. Suddenly an ear aching beeping filled the room, making blue eyes shoot open and a tan hand slam down on the alarm, stretching his body as he lay on his bed, he rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his back. Remaining like that for a good ten minutes before finally getting up and getting ready for his day.

Slowly jogging down the street the blond was getting many looks from the ladies, seeing a car pulling up beside him he turned to look to see his pineapple haired friend Shikamaru behind the wheel.

"Yo Naruto hop in, I'm sick and tired of you getting visually fucked by all the chicks down this road" the blond stopped jogging and beamed at his friend before getting into the white car.

"Ah Shikamaru don't be jealous" the black haired driver rolled his eyes, catching a quick unnoticed glimpse at the out of breath blond, cursing himself for being lured in to like such a blond angel.

"So how was work last night?" Pressing a button to open his window the blond smiled, loving the feeling of the cold air falling onto his hot skin.

"It was alright, you should stop by sometime, I'll be your host even if I'm a barman"

"Right...That makes me really want to go now.." The other boy dragged out sarcastically causing Naruto to scowl at him.

"You don't have to be a complete asshole, you know that?" Looking at his mirror the boy sighed,

"Troublesome" the blond frowned and turned to look at the back window, seeing a car take a parking place Shikamaru was going to back into.

"Let me handle it" The blond took off his seatbelt and got out of the car, walking up to the now parked car. "Oi bastard get the fuck out of our spot!" The driver popped his head out of his window looking at the blond up and down before sighing.

"Very well I'll move" the blond looked a little confused by the boys reaction, still deciding to seem pissed off he put his hands on his hips and glared, taking in the boys face while he did. He was pale, had long dark brown hair and he had weird eyes, they were lilac almost scary looking; as soon as he got out of the spot Shikamaru moved straight in, putting a thumbs up to his blond haired best friend.

"Cheers Naruto, C'mon let's go meet up with Kiba and Choji" the pineapple haired teen said while locking his car, and moving to walk beside Naruto, slowly watching the car that had jacked his parking space, blushing when he noticed who was driving.

"Naruto do you know who you just shouted at?" The blond glanced over to the car what was now slowly reversing into an empty spot.

"I don't care, and neither do you normally" Shikamaru looked over at the blond looking bored and uninterested, taking a breather to compose himself.

"Y-Yeah, just thought you should know you just yelled at a noble" the sunkissed teen shrugged and looked up to the sky.

"So?" The black haired teen rolled his eyes, and looked up to the sky enjoying how the clouds would float on by.

"Hey!!" Both turned to look at the driver of the car, suddenly running up to them. The blond sighed and glared at the pale boy.

"What you want?!" The pale boy rose an eyebrow and looked at the blond's gaping friend, smirking as one at least realized his status in life.

"Next time you wish to inform someone they have taken your spot, at least ask nicely?" A golden brow twitched as he stepped forward, coming face to face with a noble, snorting when he got close enough to kiss.

"Or What? You think just because you are a noble you can tell me what to do?" Shikamaru rubbed his face and gripped onto the back of the blonds black tank top, the pale boy simply blinked impressed with the blonds uniqueness.

"C'mon Naruto no need to get all prissy, you could work on your manners, like how you are at work" the blond snorted before backing off, walking beside the pineapple haired teen.

"Naruto you are such an ass some times, really you are!!" Shikamaru said while pushing the blond forward,

"Shut up Shika, I know you have a little summin summin for him" the boy behind blushed, hitting the blond on the back making the blond wince from the pain in his back.

"Shut up you talk out of your ass"

"And you want to get fucked up yours" the black haired lost the will to continue arguing, so he just sighed and mumbled:

"Troublesome"

"Hey guys!!" A brown boy yelled from the other side of the campus, running up to the two of them, the blond smiled and held up a hand while Shikamaru looked completely uninterested.

"Kiba!!" The blond started running towards the other, both going slow-mo when they got closer, holding out their arms before the blond leaped and glomped the brown haired boy, both landing on the grass and rolling around for a while. Onlookers such as girls blushed and giggled having their little Yaoi fan girl moment, Shikamaru just waited for them to get up and stop acting like asses.

"Naruto how are you?" The brown haired boy asked while pulling him and the blond up, grinning a toothy one. Naruto beamed and rustled his own hair,

"I'm alright what about you Kiba?"

"I'm okay, Shika you alright?" asking the other when they drew close to the bored looking boy, who simply nodded and carried on walking to their class.

"What's wrong with him?" Kiba asked the blond walking beside him, Naruto smirked

"I found out who he has a crush on, and he doesn't like it"

"Who?"

"I don't know his name, just some noble-ass loser" the brown haired teen went bug eyed,

"A n-noble?" He stuttered, looking back at the blond and then at the pineapple haired boy in front,

"Yeah..Some long haired pale boy" Kiba thought for a second, itching the red triangle on his cheek,

"You mean Neji? Neji Hyuga?" The blond shrugged,

"I just said I didn't know his name didn't I"

"Who knotted up your G-string?" the red triangle cheeked boy asked, frowning at the blonds odd mood,

"Nothing...I just got a weird feeling today isn't going to be good"

"Why?" the boy rolled his eyes at the question,

"If I knew I wouldn't have said it was a feeling, you idiot" a fist hit the blonds arm lightly,

"No need to call me names"

The raven was walking down the campus path, ignoring all the loved up looks he was getting from the girls, he hadn't been on this side of the campus before so he was slightly confused. Seeing a flash of pink he raised an eyebrow, Sasuke never knew Sakura attended the same university as him, then again he never really talked about that kind of thing with her. Feeling slightly awkward as this was the girl he would ask for a hostess he called out to her, not liking how she wasn't wearing a normal gothic style, instead she was wearing a casual winter red dress and a long cream scarf.

"S-Sasuke?" she stuttered, blinking a few times at the boy before actually realizing it was him.

"Er-Hey?"

"I never knew you went to the same campus as me.." The boy tried to put on a smile, Sakura felt a little odd staring at a casually dressed Sasuke.

"May I ask you where the literature block is?" The girl nodded pointing towards a huge three story high building, Sasuke smiled a little at the girl.

"Thanks.." Then he walked off; Sakura felt extremely weird from the lack of formality it just didn't seem right, she actually called Sasuke by just his name. She watched him walk off and then saw a flash of blond, a big smile touching her lips as she jogged past Sasuke.

"NARUTO!" The raven watched as the girl started running now instead of jogging, stopping in his tracks when he saw the blond haired bartender from the other night.

"Sakura-chan!" The blond said as he hugged her, going all goofy when he smelt her strawberry scented hair, she giggled when she smelt the boys aftershave that made her go weak in the knees.

"How are you Naruto?" She asked when they pulled apart,

"I'm alright, you okay?" the girl nodded and walked along with the group of boys. Sasuke watched the boy stroll along the path beaming at all his friends and tug at his orange combats revealing his boxers a little and a nice tanned stomach.

"So Naruto goes here aswell?"

Sasuke sat in his new literature class, noticing that it was Naruto's father teaching him and looking extremely happy as he held onto a bunch of flowers that had been left on his desk before he even entered the room.

"Ah Dad, who they from?" Sasuke blinked watching the blond come walking into the huge room, a little bit of hope and excitement boiled within him when the thought of sharing a class with the blond came to mind.

"Ah Naruto, there from your father" Naruto beamed and nudged Iruka in the hip lightly,

"Aww the fireworks are still there ay?" the tanned man frowned down on his son,

"They will always be there Naruto!" Naruto picked up a rose that was unnoticed by his dad, making Iruka blush.

"There's a little note on it" all the girls in the room cooed and some where enjoying the view of a sexy blond, Iruka opened the note and looked touched.

"Ah I love Kakashi.." He remained love struck before putting the rose on his desk and then turning serious, making the students throughout the room jerk. "Alright lets get class started, and Naruto your going to be late to your lesson! Hurry" the blond nodded before bowing and leaving, he felt a shiver run down his spine so he turned around looking around the room and finally meeting cold dark eyes staring back at him. Finally cutting of the weird eye contact the blond walked out of the room, groaning when he realized what that look was, he had got it from Sai many many times.

"Great now I have another freak after me...Let's hope its an evil stare he's giving me"

Naruto and Kiba were walking down a path, chatting about random things and then Kiba acting like Naruto's lover when they passed the brown haired boy's stalker. Naruto trying to shake off his friend, Kiba was gripping onto the blonds arm like his stalker would tear off his limbs if he stood near her.

"That's It if you two are real lovers kiss!" The blond gawked at the girl, while Kiba was doing a mysterious look, the blue haired stalker stood with her hands on her hips, getting everyone's attention.

"Actually Mari I haven't seen them kiss or even act like lovers" came one girl who stood next to Kiba's stalker, Mari. Kiba panicked and before he could speak he was pinned against the brick wall, soft lips crashing against his, Gasps were heard from all the surrounding people watching in amazement as Kiba put his hands on the boys shoulders and opened his mouth for the tongue to enter. When it was getting a little heated the crowd of people increased, and Shikamaru and Sakura and a chubby brown haired boy called Choji walked over wondering what was going on. When they realized what was happening Sakura went all Yaoi fan girl while Shikamaru was blushing and Choji was just munching on some crisps, acting like it wasn't anything interesting. Naruto pulled back looking at the brown haired boys eyes as he did, both of them putting on a little sloppy smile before parting like nothing happened.

"So..Later" Naruto shouted as he pushed through the crowed to go home, Kiba put up a hand and seemed extremely satisfied while walking past a stunned stalker and stopping in front of a bashful Shikamaru.

"Hey.." Sakura shook her head, trying to erase the image of them two kissing,

"W-What just happened?" Kiba shrugged and walked off, making three teens follow after him.

"Welcome to La Erotica..Naruto?" Kakashi asked while wiping down the side of the bar, the blond smiled and closed the shop door. "Your not working tonight.."

"I know, I just wanted to hang here" Kakashi frowned being a little concerned by his sons actions.

"What's wrong?" The blond took a stool and played with an ashtray,

"Nothing just feeling a little down, I was walking home and my mood changed" Kakashi stopped wiping down the side and walked up to his son.

"Want a hug?" Naruto jerked,

"Eh! Get away you old man pervert!" Kakashi smiled under his mask and rustled his sons hair,

"Have you taken your tablets?" The sunkissed haired boy shook his head,

"Kakashi, it's natural for a teenager to have mood swings, I don't need no damn anti-depressants" silver brow's furrowed, and he pulled down his mask revealing his pale handsome face, he leaned forward and kissed his sons forehead.

"If you say so Naruto, just concerned about you" the blond smiled and brought his dad into a hug, he felt like shit for some weird reason, and seeing his dad was what could help.

"Thanks, Love you Dai" Kakashi smiled,

"Love you to Naru, now I'm not going to let you just sit there, come help me with the cleaning" Naruto groaned before getting up off his chair and grabbing a cloth.

"Alright class that will be all, remember to do the work I ave assigned to be due next week" Iruka wiped down the white board, quickly glancing at the flowers and the rose on his desk, a small smile tugging at his lips. Sasuke walked towards the exit, watching the brown haired man put his things away and smile lovingly at the flowers.

"Sasuke...Are you going to the bar tonight?" The one being asked the question stopped in his steps and looked over at his teacher,

"No not tonight I have things to handle" without looking Iruka nodded, continuing what he was doing.

"Alright, try and do your assignment tonight" the raven nodded and walked out of the room.

He slowly walked out of the building and strolled down the path towards the car park, seeing a pale boy slowly walk beside him.

"What is it Hyuga?" a snort was sounded from the long haired teen,

"Uchiha, you certainly do not have any manners do you?" Onyx eyes landed on the boy to the side, a deathly chill coming from the glare they created.

"What Neji?" Neji looked to the floor watching where he was going,

"Well Sasuke.-sama..You think its smart to go to a bar at night? When you are to be the successor of your clan?" It was the Uchiha's turn to snort,

"Oh shut up, your worth nothing compared to me the only reason your even in this university is because of me, I hate to say it but that is the truth" he stopped in his tracks and turned to face the boy, who had also stopped "So me saying that, how does that give you any status to tell me things?" Neji bowed and watched Sasuke walk off, his face twisting in hatred as he did.

"N-Neji?" The pale boy turned to look at a girl who had similar features to him,

"Hinata-sama..." She looked saddened as she looked at the boys face,

"I know you detest what our clan has to do, but its always been that way" once again the teen bowed,

"Of course Hinata-sama..We must protect and serve the Uchiha clan"

A black car pulled out side of a mansion, a driver stepping out and opening up the car door for a young raven to step out and start walking towards the front door.

"Ah Sasuke-sama" came a unison of butlers and maids bowing in a line as the raven walked past them, his foot steps echoing throughout the huge hall, taking one step on the stairs he stopped and turned to look at the bowing maids and butlers.

"Has Itachi been here?" an elderly butler shook his head,

"No Itachi-sama hasn't" Sasuke looked curiously at them all before continuing up the stairs.

"Go get my suit ready please, draw my bath and make sure my dinner is ready before I leave" a unison of yes sir's were heard and the footsteps of scattering servants filled the hall.

Naruto walked up his apartment stairs, opening up his door and then groaning when there was mail scattered on his floor. Slowly picking it up and then walking down the narrow hallway straight to the living room, throwing his things on the small table and then throwing the mail on the sofa; he still felt like shit, he needed some company, some lady company. So he went to draw his bath and got his clothes ready.

Not that Naruto done this often, but when he felt like shit he tended to feel the need to have sexual company with someone, he would go the his fathers La Erotica bar, but then that means Kakashi would have his eye on him throughout the whole night. He just wanted to feel alive, which at the moment he was lacking at. Slowly opening up a door to walk up some stairs he entered a dark bar, full of different coloured neon lights, pink, green, blue, you name it, they were displayed on the walls and there was a big chested woman chewing on gum as she sat on the bar.

"Alright sweet hart" she said after blowing a bubble and popping it, slowly bringing out her red-ish tongue to pull the gum back in. Naruto nodded, slowly walking towards a booth taking a seat in the black seating, another big chested woman came towards him,

"What drink you want babe?"

"Sake.." She nodded and walked towards the bar, his eyes slowly moved across to the back rooms where all the customers would have to pay extra to get a little pleasure. Snapping his eyes back towards the woman putting his sake and the cup down in front of him,

"Hunny you want a good time?" The blond smiled at her,

"Not yet" once again she walked off leaving the blond to drink away; after a few more bottles of sake he will be willing to have some fun with these village sluts.

The next day at school Naruto was sitting on a bench watching the people pass by, regret laying heavy on his heart from having been sucked off by some big chested whore, he had no idea how many time's he ended up showering that night and this morning, his hair was still wet. Sighing he leaned his head back, looking at the clouds as they slowly passed, feeling extremely calm and at peace he was starting to understand why Shikamaru did cloud watching so much, it could make any one fall straight asleep, finally relaxed he closed his eyes.

"Hello" the blond opened an eyelid to look at the person who called him, Neji was standing over him, looking as passive as ever.

"Yes?" The blond asked rudely, before closing his eyelid once more, he felt the bench move a little and he groaned. "If you want an apology your talking to the wrong person" Neji rolled his eyes,

"No, I knew that already before you said anything, your whole look gives it off" the blond lifted his head and glared at the pale boy next to him.

"What are you trying to say and what do you want?" The pale boy looked up and then back to the ground, making Naruto frown a little more.

"Well I just saw you by yourself and decided to sit next to you, did I offend you with my greeting?" Once again the blond groaned and looked back up to the sky.

"Alright, whatever" Neji watched the boy close his eyes again "..Hey.." lilac eyes blinked.

"What?"

"I'm greeting you" Neji nodded and continued to sit still, watching the grass blow in the wind and slowly moving his gaze to meet onyx eyes.

"S-Sasuke-sama" the blond opened one eyelid and looked at who this 'Sasuke-sama' was,

"Neji, aren't you a little thin on your grades? You decide to waste your free time looking at the grass?" Neji down cast his eyes while picking at his thumb. A golden brow twitched and the blond stood up.

"Shut the fuck up asshole! What Neji wants to do in his free time is none of your fucking concern" the raven looked at the blond with slight amusement from seeing a totally different side to him from what was displayed at the bar and in the class room. He liked this fierce blond, he loved how the boys face looked when he was angry, he loved how those blue eyes seemed to flare with a dangerous glint. He also liked the fact the boys hair was wet and slightly sticking to his tan forehead.

"Ah.." Neji stood up and looked at Naruto in panic and then back at Sasuke who had a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked in a low seductive voice, causing the blond to roll his eyes.

"Look princess, you may be able to make others kneel at your feet by using your low seductive voice, and that ducks butt you call a hair style" Neji gaped, Sasuke just smiled scaring Neji even further. "But I wont be one of them, so fuck off and leave Neji alone" the blond turned around and held out a hand to the long haired teen.

"Hey Neji I'm Naruto! Sorry for being rude earlier how about we start over?" He beamed, slowly waiting for his hand to be shaken, but Neji was unsure on what to do, cursing how his family believed in manners he shook the boys hand.

"Very well, Naruto.." Both watched as Sasuke walked off, the blond glaring at the boys back.

"I thought you was an asshole, he's just on another level" he smiled at the boy, letting go of his hand, "No offense"

"You shouldn't have done that"

"He was talking to you like shit, why would you take that?" The blond asked frowning down on the other.

"You wouldn't understand, thank you anyway" the long haired boy smiled and rushed towards Sasuke, Naruto glared at the raven's head.

The blond was jogging over to the La Erotica bar, he was running slightly late and the whole alley way he had to take as a short cut was full of gay prostitutes, he practically had to tell each and everyone of them to fuck off so he could get out alive. God who knew there was an actual meeting place for them all to gather, and it wasn't like the small alley ways either, okay it was practically a run down street, people called it Dog Shit Alley Naruto had no idea why it was named that, it didn't really smell of dog shit more like a range of different colognes. Finally opening the door to the place he looked around seeing it unusually packed, all the hostessed were out and serving drink and Kakashi looked extremely tired.

"Welcome to La Erotica, Naruto get your ass dressed and get working!" Naruto jerked a little and walked towards the back room.

"Naruto your late" Sakura said while brushing her hair, Naruto yanked off his top and threw his things into his locker.

"Yeah I know, them stupid ass perverts kept asking me if I wanted a good time" the pink haired girl giggled and put down her brush, slowly walking up to the blond.

"Want me to help you?" Naruto nodded. Jiraiya was sitting next to Aya and Kyoki, who was a dirty blonde haired woman with a massive bust. There was Taiya who was sitting at the bar talking to Kakashi and Sai, and there were a few regulars who wished to keep their presents on the down low. Naruto strolled out of the room and walked behind the bar, getting straight to work.

"Ah Naru-chan..I thought you wasn't going to show up!" The blond chuckled.

"Of course I would show up, I wanted to see you again" he watched as she slowly blushed and held onto her chest. "Would you like another drink?" The red headed woman nodded.

"Ah Naruto how are you?" Naruto looked over to Sai and smiled,

"I'm okay Sai, what about you?" The pale boy watched the blonds expression, creeping Naruto out slightly as it felt like he was looking into his soul.

"I'm fine thank you Naruto"

"Good Good" the sound of the door brought the two bartenders attention, Naruto gaped when he saw Sasuke walk in, with a few other men.

"Welcome to La Erotica.." The blond said while handing Taiya her drink "Would you like to take a seat, I will be right over" Sasuke looked at the blond and smirked before nodding, Naruto grabbed onto Kakashi's white shirt.

"Dai..Erm I mean Kakashi, that jerk comes here?" The silver haired man frowned,

"You spoke to him last time you worked here, that was two days ago.." Naruto looked at his father, confused and trying to remember who he spoke to two days ago.

"Really?..I can't remember him" Kakashi rolled his eyes while the blond turned around and started walking up to the raven.

"Hey...Would you like some company and what drinks would you like?" Sasuke stared at the tanned boy in front of him,

"If your going to be that company then yes...And because I'm celebrating I would like some wine"

"I'm sorry but I can't, I'm a barman...Would you like to request a hostess?"

"Kakashi-san" the blond frowned as the raven successfully got the silver haired mans attention.

"Yes?"

"May I have your son as a host tonight? I'll pay for it" the blond gaped and looked towards his dad with a pleading look on his face.

"I don't know Sasuke...That's why we have.." Taiya slammed her hand down on the counter,

"I'll have the blond after! I'll pay for his company" said blond flinched when Sai was the next one to have slammed his hand down on the bar counter.

"Me to! I will pay for his private company" Kakashi looked around at them and saw a few more regulars ask for the blonds company if they pay, looking extremely happy and looking forward to 'successful night' sex with Iruka the man nodded.

"Alright Naruto's company will be charged per hour...As he is my son your not allowed no touchy touchy, unless he allows it" the blonds eye twitched as he turned to face the raven,

"Well...I'll get your drinks...Sasuke.." A perfectly shaped black brow lifted and a dirty smirk took its place on the pale face, "...Sama.."

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco x x x x x x**

**XD Please tell me what you think x x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Oh hell no!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naurto.

**A/N: Ah hello XD...I finally fixed my computer and rushed with writing this because I didn't want to make you wait to long :D Thank you for your reviews and gah! It's extremely hard to remember all the plots for every story I have made, but I have tried my best :D so I hope you liked and enjoyed it :D x x x x x EroLoco x x x x x Thank you for liking my story as well.**

* * *

Naruto stomped past his silver haired father to grab a bottle of wine and some glasses, growling when he walked past his father once more, Kakashi sighed while running his pale hand through his gravity defying locks, slowly turning back to face the red headed woman at the bar.

"Here you go..." Naruto gritted out as he struggled with opening the bottle causing a huge pop and froth spilling out, everyone going 'oh!' when they saw the cork go flying. Onyx eyes watched the tanned teen pour the transparent liquor into the three wine glasses, looking at the others fingers and then slowly gliding up the tanned arm passing the shoulders to finally meet dimmed blue eyes, snapping his gaze back to the glass that was now being pushed towards him.

"Thank you Naruto.." The blond snorted as he slowly slid into the booth, watching all three men drink the wine nicely and slyly catching a quick glimpse of the raven beside him.

"So..What are you celebrating?" The blond sounded bored, propping his elbow up and leaning his cheek in the palm of his hand, blue eyes remaining on the pale teen who was resting the rim of the glass on his thin lips.

"Well I have just been promoted head of my clans business.." Naruto gawked and leaned closer to the raven,

"W-What? Your so young though!" Sasuke smirked from the boys curious tone and how a glint of admiration flowed within them huge blue orbs, his smirk being replaced with a frown, he slowly looked towards the back rooms.

"Is there any place we can go in private?" Naruto frowned in from the change of subject but answered anyway,

"Yeah the back rooms, you will have to pay extr-" slowly cutting himself off when worry set into his face,

"Lets go there then.." The tanned bartender watched the raven stand while picking up his glass, slowly growling he stood up and stiffly walked towards the back rooms. Kakashi watched the two walk into the back rooms and then saw Sakura dart out and become the hostess to the two guards.

"Aww..I want to have Naruto in the back rooms as well!" Came a womans slurred cry, her cheeks flushed from being tipsy and her movements sloppy, Kakashi simply smiled under his mask at the red headed woman and refilled her drink.

Both teens entered a red room, with similar neon lights attached to the ceiling, it had a huge red sofa with a glass coffee table in the center of the room. Naruto closed the door behind them both and glared holes into the back of the ravens head as he sat down and slowly putting his glass onto the coffee table.

"So what can host's do in here?" The blond frowned and leaned against the door, crossing his arms as he smirked over at the pale man.

"Well anything the customer wants, but Kakashi said its up to me whether or not sexual activities happen" not enjoying the grin that was growing onto the pale mans face, the blond frowned, his top lip riding up slightly to reveal sharp pearly whites,

"I'm sure you will do as I ask.." The tanned bartender snorted,

"And why is that?" Sasuke's grin widened,

"Well I'm sure Iruka-Sensei wouldn't want to know his dear son goes to whore-" Naruto rushed over and slapped a tanned hand over the ravens mouth, his blue eyes filled with fear,

"..What?..How?.." A pale hand removed the tanned one covering his mouth, revealing a fully blown smirk filled with evil.

"Well it just so happened that I had business in that brothel, to bad you was also there and asking fo-" the tanned hand covered the mouth once again,

"You understand-" The tanned boy cleared his throat as the panic was effecting his voice box "-This is black mail right" the raven nodded as his eyes filled with excitement "..Why are you..Are you that desperate?" The blond choked out sounding extremely defeated, every now and then he would turn to look towards the door and then return to look down on the raven with huge concerned orbs, slowly dropping his hand he knelled down beside the raven,

"Desperate? That I'm not...You seem desperate for your father to not find out" some thing snapped in the blond as he bolted up, his hands grabbing the ravens shirt pulling him close,

"Listen bastard...I'm not sure what kind of family you are in, but I think any son wouldn't want their father to know they do that kinda shit with a whore!" Onyx orbs seemed to glow with excitement from the blonds ranting, loving the way those blue eyes filled with so much anger and how his mouth would twist in the most animalistic way, letting himself get shoved back onto the red sofa with the blond straddling him; his shirt still being crumpled from the tanned fists gripping it, Sasuke watched the blonds anger grow.

"Why the fuck are you smirking you damn asshole!! Do you get some sort of pleasure from seeing some one pissed off? Eh? Is that it? Your a sadistic bastard?!! Who likes to see people beg to your will? Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki, no one, and I mean no one can make me do that!! Now drink your fucking wine and piss off.." Slowly rolling off he sat next to the raven, frowning at the wall opposite him, Sasuke watched in amusement from the blonds now sulking posture,

"Well..I don't think Kakashi will be proud with your behavior.." The blond flinched and snapped his head round to face the raven, "I mean it's not like you could justify your actions just now"

"W-Wha? Are you threatening to complain and get me sacked?" When a grin was his only reply the blond gawked, feeling a little blown away from the ravens tactics, "There are other jobs you kno-"

"Naruto..I could make sure you won't get work anywhere else.." The blonds response to that was a mixture of a snort and a bark of laughter,

"Right! Gangster-san" came the sarcastic tone from the tanned teen, Sasuke remained unfazed and just blinked causing the blond to flinch and pale. "N-No..Serious?..Liar"

"Never mind about me..Now will you be good and do as I ask or will you put up more of a fight that you can never win?"

"Woah..Woah!!" The blond stood up and pointed a shaking index at the raven, "Tell me what exactly you are! And why you are doing this!" Sasuke blinked and leaned forward to grab his glass, slowly bringing it to his lips and taking a sip, choosing to ignore both questions, simply because he was an Uchiha, he looked over to meet blue eyes,

"Come here" the blond hesitantly approached closer, leaning in close when he was beckoned to, finally face to face, Sasuke moved to whisper in the tanned ear, "To make you mine.." both stayed in that position for a moment, the blond frowning in a confused manner and then sighing, pulling himself up.

"Sorry I'm not interested...You know what..Do what you have to do..I doubt Iruka would believe a stranger like you" slowly turning around the blond faced the door, looking over his shoulder slightly,

"Time's up Sasuke-_Sama_..Please come again" Sasuke heaved a sigh and grabbed his glass before standing up and following the blond out of the room, just before they entered the main room Sasuke stopped the blond walking any further by a simple grab to the tanned arm, Naruto turned around defensively.

"Well..If you change your mind..You should know where to find me" blue eyes watched the raven stalk out into the main room, panic grew rapidly within them.

Looking slightly displeased Sasuke put money on the side along with his glass and walked out of the bar with his guards following not to far behind, Naruto groaned when he watched the final person leave, his heart was beating like hell and his body was shaking. Sakura gathered the glasses and put them all onto the bar, looking slightly worried by the look on Naruto's face.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Snapping out of his daze the blond put on an award winning smile,

"Nothing Sakura-chan..Just getting ready to keep up with the rest of the people I have to spend tonight with" he brushed past the pink haired girl and walked up to the red headed woman, who started giggling madly from the tanned bartenders presents, Sakura frowned from the blonds odd behavior.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onyx eyes watched the passing bars and houses through his tinted windows, one of his guards looked into the mirror to look at his boss before speaking,

"Boss are you sure you should have done that with a whore?" The man flinched when he saw the deathly glare he was getting through the reflection,

"Pardon? I didn't do anything with a whore and anyway the only whore I know is you wife, so shut the fuck up or get the fuck out of this car" the man bowed his head and mumbled,

"My deepest apologies"

"Oh Kamijou.." The one named Kamijou briefly looked at the mirror to look at his boss, then set his eyes back onto the road "I want you to keep a close eye on Uzumaki alright? And any dirt you can dish up will do just fine"

"Very well boss"

"Seems like Naruto is harder to get.."

"He will come around boss.."

"You think I need you to tell me that?.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was relaxing in the campus garden, hardly anyone came there so he knew he would be undisturbed, he didn't get any sleep that night as he was constantly scolding himself for telling Sasuke to go ahead and tell Iruka what he had done, Naruto had gone on some information hunting about this Uchiha, and he had found out that Iruka just might believe his words as the Uchiha family are widely known, and the fact that Iruka knows that he might just end up doing something like that when he gets 'depressed' just makes the situation worse. But Naruto had to keep his pride and what he believes in, and being someones sex thing isn't what Naruto did nor was he gay.

"Ah Naruto?" The blond jumped up from the bench he was currently sitting on to look at his brown haired father.

"D-Dad? What are you doing here?" Iruka rose a brown brow and stared at his son blankly,

"I work in this campus, what are you doing here so early?" Naruto put on a nervous smile before answering,

"Oh yeah..Stupid me..I was just relaxing, getting some peace in the sun" the tanned teacher nodded and bent down by some flowers, sorting them out and smiling as he touched the petals, "Erm..Are you okay?" Iruka nodded and looked over to his son,

"These were some of the flowers Kakashi gave to me, just seeing how they are doing"

"Why did you plant them in the school garden?"

"Because my garden is already full up with flowers, Kakashi just wont stop" Naruto smiled from Kakashi's romantic side and from the happiness that flowed off from his fathers face, "I do love him a lot, and I miss you Naruto, why don't you come over some time? Dinner? Even stay the night in your old room?" The blond walked over to his father and smiled down on him,

"You kept my room the same?"

"You hadn't moved out that long ago, and I plan on keeping it the same just in case you decide to come back, I mean I did beg you to stay at home while in university.." Naruto's smile grew from remembering his tanned father unpacking his things when he had just packed them, and then saying stay at home it will be cheaper. Then them both going back and forth in the packing and unpacking until Naruto finally kicked Iruka out of his room, and Kakashi blocking the doorway saying that he cannot leave when his kind father is sulking in the living room.

"You was terrible dad..You kept ringing me all night and emailing me every second" Iruka smiled innocently before standing up,

"I love you, I didn't want to see you fly from the nest so soon" Naruto rolled his eyes playfully and hugged his dad.

"I'll come by tomorrow alright? Even stay the night, I'm sorry it's just that I've been so busy with school work and the job"

"You wouldn't be as busy if you stayed at home" Iruka whispered while giving his blond son a tight squeeze before letting go.

"Ha ha you just don't give up do you?" His tanned father chuckled and patted his son on the shoulder,

"Never!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both father and son walked into a huge classroom both gaping when they saw what was on Iruka's desk, Kakashi was laying down on the desk, what was covered in rose petals and had a rose in his mouth, winking at the brown haired man when they entered.

"K-Kakashi" Iruka whispered, looking around to check no one else was in the room, he finally looked at his son who had paled,

"Eww" Kakashi pretended to look hurt as he sat up and beckoned his husband to come forth.

"Ruka...Tell me off I've been bad!" Naruto shivered and turned to see a flustered teacher gaping at the silver haired man,

"Not in front of Naruto! Students might turn up you know!" The blond nearly fell over from his fathers unconvincing tone of voice,

"Oh god..."

"Didn't stop you last time!" Iruka's blush grew darker and Naruto toppled over a table, before standing up shakily and pointing his finger at the silver haired pervert.

"ERR...YOU OLD MAN PERVERT! YOUR BOTH SICK AND WRONG! I TOUCHED THAT DESK!" Iruka looked worriedly at his son who looked like he was on the brink of insanity, Kakashi smiled and pulled up his mask when the door opened revealing a raven.

"Oh my Sasuke? You go to this university?" The name made the blond turn to face the dark haired teen,

"Yes I do..Am I interrupting something?" Iruka shook his head as he rushed to his lovers side to push him off the desk,

"Not at all Sasuke, Kakashi was just leaving! Right Kakashi" the tanned man hissed pulling up the fallen man, who simply rubbed the back of his head, gave a quick masked kiss on his lovers lips and rushed to leave the room.

"It seems like you have a loverly relationship Iruka-sensei" Iruka smiled while cleaning up all the petals on the floor, onyx eyes looked over to meet blue ones and watched when something unknown grew within them.

"Well dad I'll be off, see you later" Iruka nodded and turned to face his son,

"Don't forget to come by tomorrow, I'll make your favorite"

"Okay!! Wont miss your ramen for the world!" As the blond walked past the raven he whispered : "Bastard" Sasuke only smirked when he heard the door close,

"...Dobe..."

"Pardon? Did you say something Sasuke?" Iruka asked while putting all the petals in a little box, Sasuke shook his head and made his way to his desk.

"No...Oh I do have something to tell you later though sensei"...

* * *

**TBC **

EroCocoLoco**_ x x x x_**

**Read and Review please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: ...YAKUZA?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..If I did I would make sure there was a lot more smexyness!! Hehehehehehehe..**

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while XD **

* * *

A certain blond was dashing down the halls, his mind was on over load and he was panicking like the world was about to implode. His life was on fin ice and Sasuke was the one who had control over it, if he spoke up then his family life wouldn't be the same, he would be looked in disgust by his own adoptive fathers, he already got that from his real parents, thats all he needed was that from Iruka and Kakashi. Closing his eyes as he turned a corner inhaling sharply and then exhaling as he slowly opened his eyes, he was late to his subject as it was in the other block. A girl who walked out of the photocopier room and blushed as she saw a blond angel rush past, eying up his ass in the tight jeans.

"Oh Yumi he is just..Wow!" A flat chested girl came out of the room and fixed her glasses, eying up the breezing blond, a small smirk growing on her face.

"Wows not the word...Love to get hold of him..He works at that bar right?" The strawberry haired girl nodded and wiped some dribble from her lips, "Why don't we go tonight? You should be able to right Namie?" A small concerned brow furrowed on the girl named Namie,

"Maybe..Why don't we invite him to my dads night club?" Yumi smirked and grabbed onto the girls hand dragging the poor smaller girl down the hall the blond darted down.

"Lets go then!!"

"Ah..Um"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally deciding for a break the blond sunk down onto a bench, curse the stupid university for being so huge, you have to be on the track team to get to your lessons on time. Wiping his face with his shirt he looked up to the sky, his face getting warmer from the rays of sun that beamed onto him, shivering slightly as the sweat on his face chilled as a small breeze blew past.

"YO!! NARUTO-KUN!!" The blond blinked and turned to see a tall curly haired girl with glasses run towards him, slowly moving his eyes to look at the small girl jogging behind, silky strawberry hair and rosy cheeks. He smiled and stood up when the girls finally reached him.

"How may I help you two loverly ladies?" Both giggled and the tomboyish girl smirked as she handed him an invitation, blue eyes narrowed in confusion. "Invite?" He looked up to meet the deep red eyes of the girl who nodded.

"Yeah, Namie's father owns the hottest night club around, invites only" the blond took the invite and read the name, his eyes growing wide.

"Exotic..V.I.P's are only able to get in there.." Shaking his head from the shock he looked up at the two girls, "I..Don't understand why you would invite me? I don't know you two" the taller girl smirked and tugged the smaller girl forward.

"She's Namie..I'm Yumi Kasaki...And the invite is to get to know you, so would you make it tonight? You never know what it could do for your dads bar..Ya know?" The blond smiled and nodded,

"See you tonight then ladies.." Blue eyes looked at the timid small girl, watching how them rosy cheeks grew bright, "Thank you Namie.."

"N-No problem Naruto-kun.." He leaned in close turning on all his charm,

"Namie-Chan..Next time you come to my bar, I'll give you private time" the girl tensed and blushed furiously as the blond straightened up and winked. Yumi patted the smaller girl on the back and turned around, jumping when there was a silver haired man so close to her.

"EH!?" She screetched as Naruto blinked and slapped his forehead,

"Dai!! I thought you went home!" Kakashi chuckled and smiled under his mask,

"So you've invited my son to Exotic eh?" Both girls nodded and felt slightly curious to why the man was wearing a mask, "Hmm..Well thats an issue as I need him to work tonight.." The small girl cleared her throat catching everyones attention.

"Well Hatake-san, tonight will also be promotional, I heard you have a specialty drink, think of what popularity it would give your bar?" The silver haired man scratched his masked chin and posed as if he was thinking.

"So my son will be giving a little preview? Very well..Tonight he's let off" Both girls whispered thanks and bowed before walking off, leaving father and son to stand alone.

"Kakashi what are you thinking?" The silver haired man chuckled, he should have known the blond knew something was up, after all they were family.

"Well I heard a rumor that Takahiro Asaka, that girl Namie's father, is a Yakuza boss"

"EH?!"The blond screamed, slapping his own hand over his mouth as he looked around.

"Yeah...Just be careful.." The blond swallowed thickly,

"Well..Sasu-"

"Is also part of a Yakuza organisation.."

"EH?!? You knew?!" The silver haired man nodded and ruffled his gravity defying hair,

"Yeah..You see Naruto I used to be part of that group, although Sasuke was extremely young, he wasn't the boss then.." The blonds mouth widened and he tried to process everything that was being said.

"D-Does Iruka know?" Kakashi smirked, making the blond's eye twitch, "HIM TO?!" A small chuckle came from the pale man as he nodded,

"That's how we met...But he wasn't like me, he was in the background, handling the money flow and all that, then when I first met him while handing in my groups check it was love at first sight" the blond tried to imagine a Yakuza Kakashi and Iruka, frowning when they ended up looking like the *'Men In Black'.

"I can't see you two as Yakuza..And..I..Wow.." Kakashi nodded and took a seat on the bench,

"Iruka looked so innocent and fragile...He threw me over his desk and threatened to rip off my balls if I touched him like that again" The blond gaped and shook his head from the soft sigh that escaped the pale mans lips. Kakashi must have touched Iruka sexually, knowing him.

"..Love at first sight? One sided love eh?" Kakashi shook his head,

"Nah..While I was on the floor he straddled me an-"

"LA LA LA.." The blond covered his ears and closed his eyes, "NOT LISTENING" Kakashi chuckled. Knowing it was safe the blond opened his eyes and took off his shirt, the heat was getting to him.

"Naruto..Just be careful with Asaka-san..He might try something" Naruto nodded and stood up.

"Great..Looks like I'm completely dragged into this gangster thing"

"Huh?" The blond smiled and wiped his face,

"Nothing..better go..Bye Dai" Kakashi frowned and watched his son run off,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm?"

"Sasuke? What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Iruka asked as he stood by the teens desk, class had finished a while ago and Sasuke was the only one in the room with the teacher, the raven smirked and grabbed onto his things.

"I seem to have forgotten..When I remember I will tell you" the brown haired man smiled and nodded,

"Very well, take care"

"..Take care Iruka-sensei" the raven walked out into the hall way, remaining untouched as he walked down the busy hall, stopping when he over heard some girls conversation,

"Ah Naruto-kun is coming to Exotic?! Wow!!" Onyx eyes narrowed as he looked on the direction of the girls, hissing when he saw a strawberry haired girl.

"Asaka...What do they want with Naruto?" He hissed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having missed his lesson the blond went back into the garden of the school, he didn't feel like socializing with everyone, he need to clear his head and get over the new information about his parents being former Yakuza members.

"Ah so your here?" The blond jumped and glared at the raven who was standing oh so casually in front of him.

"Why are you here? No one bothers to come here!" The raven smirked,

"That's why.." Naruto bit his bottom lip, watching the boy closely as he took a seat on the bench the blond had been sitting on.

"So did you tell my dad?" The sun kissed boy asked trying to sound uninterested, onyx eyes connected with blue ones,

"Hn" the blond growled and stomped over to the raven, looking down on him as he rested his hands on his hips,

"HN?! HN?! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN BASTARD!?"

"Oh..So you do care?" Growling the blond grabbed onto the ravens shirt,

"FUCK NO! JUST YOUR A JARRING PIECE OF SHIT!" Sasuke smirked and grabbed onto the blonds shirt, making the blond blink before he was forced forwards, his lips crashing against Sasuke's, it only taking a second for the blond to register and shove himself away, wiping his mouth with his shirt the blond glared. Sasuke finally noticing that the blond's shirt was off, visually groping the tanned teen.

"Fucker.." Sasuke heaved a sigh and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sun, the blond stopped rubbing his mouth and took a seat next to the raven, glaring at the others lips.

"Well Naruto I thought I would give you time to think about what you are actually risking here.." One eye opened and looked over at the blond who was leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees and covering his face with his hands.

"You know what!" The blond suddenly shot up, beaming down onto the pale man, causing the raven to open both eyes as they widened. The blond looked like a sexy ass angel, the sun shone like a halo and made his tanned skin look more kissable, that was a moment he wished he had a camera so he could capture the pure sexiness of the other just for himself. A strange gut feeling twisted and caused his expression to turn sour, he just felt like a big sappy idiot, how embarrassing!

"What?" He dragged out, watching the blond start to walk off,

"I'll tell Iruka myself!" After all it seemed like Iruka had skeletons in his closet to, that makes it even right? He done dirty shit with whores and Iruka was in an illegal organisation, if his father didn't see it that way then DAMN he is blind! Sasuke frowned and saw the blond dart off in the direction of Iruka's room.

"He's actually going to do it?!" Cursing, the raven jumped up and chased after the blond.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka threw a book at the silver haired man who dodged it perfectly,

"YOU WHAT?! YOU TOLD NARUTO ABOUT ME IN THAT SORT OF THING!! KAKASHI YOU DUMBASS!" The silver haired man held his hands up defensively, dodging another book being thrown his way.

"Ruka..listen!" The tanned man growled and darted for his partner, "Okay don't listen!"

"Don't give me attitude Kakashi!! DON'T EVEN TRY IT!" Iruka swung his leg, smashing into a book case. His eyes glaring dangerously as he missed his target who was dancing around.

"Look..It-"

"DAD!" Both men turned towards the door, seeing an out of breath Naruto. "Eh..." Came his only reaction to the whole scene, a crushed bookcase with Iruka's foot lodged in it and Kakashi posing like a fish. Naruto was suddenly pushed forward and all three looked at an out of breath Sasuke, looking extremely sexy as he peering into the room, frowning at the whole scene.

"Er.." Naruto growled as he stood up straight, Sasuke glared at the back of his head.

"Dad I have something to tell you.."

* * *

* Men in black, the movie with Will Smith..Must know it XD hehe*

**A/N: Sooo sorry it's short, just..Thought it was a good place to stop hehehe XD**

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco ~ x x x x x x x x x x**

**Read and Review :D hehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Oh Okay...Mistaken?**

**Disclaimer: I doooo not owwwn Naruto XD**

**A/N: Sorry if it seems a little rushed, I was extremely tired when proofing...Hope you enjoy hehe XD**

**Iruka: Okay within this chapter, I seem a little mean and crazy...Which I am not! **

**Kakashi: Of course your not...COMPLETELY mean and crazy.. **

**Iruka: ...**

**Kakashi: Dolphin? **

**Iruka: No no..Kakashi just you wait until this chapter starts! **

**Kakashi: Eh!..No Er..WOAH HEY HE- **

* * *

Naruto looked at his tanned father with all seriousness, Iruka's palms sweating a little from the thickness of the air. Kakashi frowned in confusion and held down a laugh when Iruka couldn't free his foot. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, was this blond a full on idiot? Well okay maybe he was.

"I have to tell you something!" Swallowing the boy closed his eyes, here goes his confession of sin.

"I..Er.." Inside his mind he was mentally beating himself up, this really wasn't a time to freeze and choke on his words. The pale man smirked, seemed like the blond choked and can't do it, all good for him as he still has something to hold against the blond. Iruka frowned and yanked his foot out, the confusion flowing over him as he realized it isn't something to do with his past.

"What is it Naruto?" He asked nicely, glaring at his other half as he did so, causing the pale man to try and turn serious. Swallowing thickly the blond breathed in, it was harder than he thought.

"Well...I..YOUWASAYAKUZASO IT'SOKAYFORMETOSLEEPWITHAWHORE" Iruka blinked from the glued together sentence, Kakashi scrunched up his masked face apparently all he heard was Yakuza and whore, Sasuke cursed under his breath, turning to leave the room catching the blond's attention when the door slammed shut.

"Stupid ass blond, why do you have to be so damn difficult?!" Anger setting in, the raven slammed his fist into the wall, flinching when a huge scream erupted from the room he was just in.

"YOOOOOOU WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Slowly turning around he saw the blond burst through the sliding door and dart down the hall, Iruka came stomping out into the hall, nostrils flared and his eye twitching, he seemed to go a little red and there was a throbbing vein in his neck. Dangerously lit brown orbs locked onto the raven, "YOU KNEW?! AY? UCHIHA?!" Sasuke was lost for words, knowing his situation and his position in life he knew Iruka wouldn't touch him and that he shouldn't get rude to his teacher who could practically fail him. Iruka inhaled deeply and sprinted down the hall, Sasuke gaping from the mans speed.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU DARE RUN FROM ME!?" The blond was streaming tears of fear as he bolted down the hall, students gasping and screaming from nearly being knocked out by the terrified blond. Iruka breathed in sharply before picking up his speed.

_I'm gonna get Naruto GOOOD!!_..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke blinked and turned to look over at a busted up Kakashi, his face turning a little sour from the blood running out of his nose.

"You okay?" Kakashi nodded slowly, wiping the blood away and pulling his mask back up,

"Yeah, the kick to the face wasn't half as bad as when he does the German Suplex*" Sasuke blinked, remembering that although Iruka was in the financial part of the group, he was skilled with fighting, he was the last resort to go and collect the money people owed them.

"I see.." Sasuke breathed out a sigh and looked towards the hall that the blond idiot had darted down. Kakashi frowned and rubbed his head.

"Did you know that Naruto slept with a whore?" The raven nodded and looked back at the now serious looking Kakashi.

"Yeah I knew.." The pale man smiled under his mask,

"Sasuke, Naruto's harder to catch than that...Blackmail won't work.." Sasuke's eyes widened, when had he mentioned about blackmailing him, unless Naruto spilled it out when he left the room. But then he was sure that Iruka would have dropped kicked him no matter what his position in life was.

"I..I know.." The raven glared at the silver haired man who chuckled lightly.

"Heh..After all if he fell to such small blackmail he wouldn't be mine and Iruka's cherished son now would he?"

"S'pose so...Have to work harder ay?" Kakashi shook his head lightly as his chuckle grew a little louder.

"What's with you Uchiha's wanting to possess something that doesn't like you?" Sasuke blinked, looking at the pale man blankly. "Your just like your father..Just don't get my son into any trouble..If you do..You will have to deal with the copy nin and his dolphin"

"Hmm?" The cockiness coming out as Sasuke pushed further into the others threat, Kakashi pulled down his mask, revealing a grim smirk and his red eye seemed to glow.

"Don't underestimate me Sasuke...Don't underestimate my dolphin either..Or Naruto.." Sasuke heaved a sigh and nodded.

"I wont let nothing harm him..Just..Intrigued with the way he is.." Kakashi yanked his mask up and walked past.

"Hmm..Fine.."

"How come your calm with me blackmailing Naruto?" He asked, curiosity running thick in his tone of voice, Kakashi looked over his shoulder and winked over at the raven.

"Did the same to Iruka.." Sasuke gaped as he watched the man casually wave goodbye and skip down the hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NARUTO IF YOU CARRY ON RUNNING AWAY IT WILL MEAN YOUR GOING TO GET PUNISHED!!" The blond blinked and scrunched his face, dodging aload of students as he carried on bolting down the hall, his father close behind.

"YOUR GOING TO PUNISH ME ANYWAY!!" Iruka barked a laugh,

"YOUR RIGHT! BUT IF YOU GIVE UP NOW, IT WILL NOT BE AS HARSH!.." His speed picking up as he saw his blond son start to get tired.

"SHIIIIIT!" The sun kissed student swore as he skidded around a corner, his face looking a little strained as he tried to persuade his feet to run faster of they will be ripped off by the steamroller of a father close behind.

Closing his eyes as his lungs were giving up, Naruto leaped over a bin, remembering that he was crap at jumping over hurdles and such he flopped and fell onto the floor, a shadow cast over him as he looked up, his father standing over him triumphantly with his hands on his hips and a huge smile gracing his face.

"..GOTCHA!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blond was nursing his cheek as he sat in the infirmary, this was just a 'deposit' as his father had said, after school he was going to get a beating of a life time. The busty blonde haired woman wearing the doctors coat raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"Naruto..You slept with a whore?" The blond groaned and nodded, crying out in pain when he was hit in the arm.

"Such manly strength.." He hissed while rubbing the arm she punched, the woman's brow twitched as she shook a vein throbbing fist in his face,

"What was that brat?!" Naruto shook his head and smiled nervously,

"Nothing?" The woman nodded and smiled as she got up off her chair and put a few files away in her cabinet.

"That's what I thought" The door slid open and both people in the room looked towards it, Kiba was standing there and giving a small chuckle,

"Hello Tsunade-sensei.." The woman named Tsunade smiled at the boys nice greeting,

"Hello Naruto's lover.." Both teens scrunched up their faces and glared at the woman, "I'll leave you two alone.." She stuck out her tongue and left with a few files in her hands, Kiba growled at the woman when she finally left.

"Hey why are you here?" Naruto asked while leaning back in his chair, Kiba itched his neck and looked around,

"I heard you was getting chased by Iruka-sensei..Knew you would be in here.." The sun kissed teen laughed a little as he nodded,

"Yeah Iruka really got mad.." Kiba smiled warmly,

"Are you working tonight?" The brown haired teen questioned, leaning against the door as he did.

"Na..I'm going to that club called Exotic..Wanna come?" Kiba gaped and walked forward, as the blond pulled out a ticket, "It doesn't say only I can come..So wanna?" Kiba nodded and started to read it, his eyes glowing with excitement,

"Do you understand? This is the hottest club..The babes..AH HEAVEN!" He screamed, dancing around like a fool.

"I'll pick you up around ten?" Kiba nodded and handed the ticket back over to his blond friend.

Footsteps could be heard coming their way, and the blond smirked over at his brown haired friend,

"Bet thats Tsunade..Heh heh heh.." Kiba caught onto what his friend was hinting to and smirked, both teens walked towards one of the beds. "Lay down then Kiba.." Naruto whispered, the foot steps were getting louder, Kiba frowned and shoved the blond down,

"I am the top..Not you!" The tanned boy glared as he allowed Kiba to hover over him,

"Fine! But if this was real You would be the Uke.." Kiba thought for a second and looked over at the blond,

"Nah, think you would still be it.." As the foot steps neared Kiba leaned down and latched onto the blond boys lips, they were on full view for Tsunade to see, slowly opening his mouth he allowed Kiba's tongue to enter and start rubbing against his, his tanned hands groping Kiba's sides as their kiss got heated. The door opened and both boys pretended not to notice, the brown haired boy starting to rub his groin against Naruto's,

"Ah..Woah.." Came the blond's husky whisper, Kiba's package seemed a little big and it wasn't hard yet, Kiba smirked as he started tracing kisses down the blonds neck, Naruto turning to face the door to give him more room. Finally opening his eyes his body tensed, Kiba sensing this looked over to the door to see a raven looking shocked, a pale hand still attached to the door.

"Ah.." Both teens said as they froze along with the raven, all three turned to look at the busty nurse giggling behind Sasuke.

"Hmm..You to take your time, I thought you would have been all sweaty and out of breath, making sweet love to each other.." Something clicked inside Naruto's head and he smiled.

"Ah well you know..Me and Kiba like to take our time.." Kiba frowned confused a little but the blue eyes that looked up at him gave him the message to play along.

"Yeah sorry Tsunade-sensei..I like to take my time to pleasure every part of Naruto" Sasuke remained a little shocked and confused, questions like was this Kiba like one of them whores to the blond or was there something else, from what it looks like the teacher makes them seem like they are lovers.

"Tch...Young love ay? But from that kiss I saw between you two, I would have to say I'm a little shocked your bottom Naruto.." The blond twitched and looked down at Kiba's package, causing the brown haired teen to flush.

"Well..He has got quite a bit of a package.." The woman giggled, Sasuke was feeling out of place, they were acting like he wasn't even there.

"Oh don't I know it..Health check ups and all.." Kiba's face grew red when he remembered having to be checked by Tsunade as she was the only one able to do it, and of course her friendship with his mum made it so she was allowed to check up on him. After all Tsunade was known to be the best medic in the whole area. She basically gasped and fell off her chair when he took off his boxers.

"That could have made me impotent.." Naruto gave a low chuckle and tugged the boy hovering over him down,

"..Like that could ever happen..After all your like a wild animal in bed" Tsunade blinked when the raven walked out of the room, he looked over his shoulder when he saw the woman blush,

"Oh my! HOHOHO.." Hissing he continued to walk down the hall, seemed like the blond missed out that he was taken.

All three were sitting in the infirmary and Tsunade smirked.

"You two should become actors..If anyone didn't know it was a hoax they would think you two were real.." Kiba rubbed the back of his head and blushed as he looked over at the blond he was sitting next to.

"Well only you know..But Kiba I help you with your stalker, you have to help me with mine.." The brown haired boy groaned and flopped down beside Naruto, (they are still on the bed).

"So that's him ay? Alright..Seriously Tsunade do you have to tell everyone I have a big package?" He asked as he sat back to see the sly woman sipping on some 'tea'. Naruto frowned and sat up,

"Who else knows?" Naruto asked while looking up at the woman,

"Well..His mother knows, she spent hours bragging about her families genes and saying how the sperm count is huge, blah blah blah, His neighbors, some of the male students in this scho-"

"EH?!" Kiba shouted as he pointed over at the busty woman, "WHY THEM? HOW?" She giggled,

"They started bragging about the size of theirs and I said PSSSH..Kiba Inuzuka has a big one for his age, bigger than yours and most of the male students in your year" the brown haired boy blushed and gave a small chuckle.

"Well..Like my mum said..It runs in the genes.." Naruto hissed and punched the boy in the arms,

"Stop bragging.." Tsunade rose an eyebrow,

"Your's is big to Naruto..Just not as big as his HOHOHO" the blond growled as he jumped off the bed,

"It's not about the size, it's how you use it.." Kiba nodded, and Tsunade just shrugged while downing another cup of 'tea'.

"See you tonight Naruto.." The blond nodded over at Kiba, waving good bye to both people as he exited the room. Tonight was going to be fun, or so he thought.

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco**

**Read and Review XD hehehe**

***German Suplex is a wrestling move XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: This is how it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto =]**

**A/N: Yo Wafflebot, heres what you requested for, hope you like :D XD, I've held this story off for a little while.**

**S .wright = I'm sorry but I read the story you advised me to, and I realized how bad I sucked at writing, so thats why I've been holding this story back for a while. Or it would have been updated Asap..So I'm sorry.**

**Iruka: Finally...EroLoco took her sweet time on updating..**

**Kakashi:...Maa let her off, she's been busy working..**

**Iruka: Something that you've yet to do..**

**Kakashi:..So harsh...**

**Iruka:..Pshh..I'm getting sick and tired of your laziness!! Put that damn book down!!**

**Kakashi: OI DON'T BEND IT! STOP THA-**

* * *

Iruka was sitting at his desk just casually watching his students walk past and look at the smashed up book case with a confused look on their faces; Sighing he slowly massaged his head, he could feel a headache coming on. Releasing another sigh the brown haired man looked at the clock.

"Great..." He groaned, slowly leaning his forehead on the desk.

_Definitely a headache coming on...._knocking at the door brought the man to straighten himself up and pretend he was looking over some student's essay. "Come in.." Brown orbs watched Kakashi stroll into the room.

"Iruka.." The one being called rolled his eyes and put the student's essay in the desk draw along with the rest of the pile stacked on the table.

"What now Kakashi?" The silver haired man frowned and watched his lover give him the cold shoulder.

"Either way Naruto was going to find out.."

"Not now Kakashi, I have another lesson starting.."

"Naruto's going to Exotic tonight.." Finally catching interest, Iruka snapped his head up to face the masked man sitting on one of the front desks.

"What?..How? Don't you need V.I.P invite??" Kakashi nodded slowly raising a pale finger to itch his cheek.

"Yeah..The daughter invited him..To be truthful Iruka did you think you could hide Naruto from our world?" Frowning Iruka stiffly got up from his chair and moved towards the white board, and started rubbing away all the writing that was on there with the blue cloth that was resting on the shelf beside the board.

"Your world Kakashi not mine...And yes I did.."

"Why let him apply to this university then? You know that two main Yakuza families attend this school.."

"It's a big school Kakashi...Anyway can we talk about this later? Student's will arrive soon" the silver haired man waited for Iruka to turn around, before nodding and moving to walk out of the room.

"...I have to go now anyway...Some orders should be arriving today..Love you.."

"Love you to..Sorry for kicking you.."

**[---------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Naruto was casually walking towards the car park, he had decided not to bother to attend his other lectures, was there any point when he hardly listened anyway? That being a no, Naruto slowly walked through the car park and reached the main gates, his ears picking up a car coming his way made his head turn.

"Yo Naruto..Where you going?" Shikamaru asked while pulling over, Naruto frowned and put his hands in his pockets.

"Could say the same to you.." The black haired boy stared at his friend with a lazy expression,

"..Want a ride?" Beaming, Naruto jogged around the car and got into the passengers seat, patting his friend on the shoulder when he closed the car door behind him.

"Thanks Shika, I can always rely on you and your car.."

"Yeah Yeah." The black haired boy dragged out, slowly turning his steering wheel and checking the road for any incoming cars before carrying on. "Heard you got invited to Exotic.." Blue eyes widened a little as they looked out of the window. " And put your seat belt on baka.." Naruto rolled his eyes and done what he was asked to.

"Wow gossip spreads quick.."

"Kiba told me.."

"Oh..Yeah, I don't know why that girl invited me.."

"You attract many people Naruto.." Rolling his eyes once more the blond continued to stare out of the window.

"You could say that again..Weird types of people mostly.." Shikamaru rose an eyebrow and thought it was better not to bother, after all everything to him was troublesome. "So Shika where you going?" The pineapple haired teen glanced at the blond for a second and then back towards the road.

"I'm heading home...You?"

"Same...Urgh.." Blinking Shikamaru glanced back over at his friend with concern in his eyes.

"Naruto?" After having to go back to looking at the road, the pineapple haired teen quickly glanced at the blond, who was covering his face with his hands, "Oi Naruto what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine.." Twisting his face up the blond bit onto his bottom lip.

_Urgh I'm feeling depressed again...._Shikamaru being concerned checked his clock, signing inwardly when finally realized what was wrong with his friend.

"Need your pills?" He questioned, Naruto lifted his head and glared holes into the side of Shikamaru's face.

"No..I don't need them damn pills!"

"Alright alright calm down.." Frowning the blond gazed out of the window,

"I am calm, bastard.."

**[---------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

"Shikamaru..I said I'm fine..I took the damn pills didn't I?" Groaning the black haired teen gave up with trying to stand his ground, the blond was currently trying to push his friend out the door.

"Yeah Naruto..But you should take them when prescribed..I'll go..So later.." huffing the sunkissed teen watched his friend walk down the apartment stairs before closing his front door. Padding his way back into the kitchen the blond glared at the bottle of pills and snatched up the glass beside them.

"I don't need you...I am fine.." He mumbled as he put the empty glass in the sink, blinking the blond groaned when he realized he couldn't fit the empty glass in the overflowing sink. "Urgh..Stupid washing up!"

_I need a dishwasher!..._

After washing up the blond heard a familiar tune playing, panicking the blond raided his living area, cursing as he started flinging a load of trash all over the place.

"Where the hell is my phone?!" Hearing the tune stop the blond cursed and lifted a cushion, there he found what he had been searching for. Grumbling something inaudible, he picked up the black cell, looking at the device he grinned at the message displayed on his screen.

To: Naruto

From: Dad

**Thought you could run away today?..Lucky..but tomorrow your all mine!!..HOHOHOHO laugh out loud!**

"Lol?" Naruto read out loud, "..Urgh old people..." Thinking of a possible reply the blond started typing his message.

To: Dad

From: Naruto

**Ha old man..You'll forget by tomorrow..LOL..**

chuckling the blond sent the message and flung his phone back onto the sofa he found it on, sighing he quickly glanced at the time.

_I should clean this place up..._

**[---------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Coughing the blond jogged up the two steps leading towards a house, he was ten minutes early for picking up his mate. Flinching when the blond heard screams erupting from the old styled house, stopping half way up the path, Naruto straightened out his black shirt and brushed off any dirt that could be on his jeans before plucking up the courage to ring the door bell.

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" Twisting his face in fear the blond stepped back, he knew who that was. Kiba's sister. Hana. The door swung open to reveal a brown haired woman, sighing she smiled at the blond teen who was eying up the frying pan in her hand cautiously.

"Hello Naruto..Kiba will be done in a minute..Would you like something to eat? I made to much.." smiling the blond glanced at the contents in the pan and then back at the soft expression she was wearing.

"No thanks..." Nodding the woman walked down the hall and walked into a room on the right.

"KIBA..NARUTO'S AT THE DOOR..NARUTO COME IN!"

"I KNOW..I KNOW HE IS..TELL HIM TO WAIT!" Grinning the blond stepped into the house closing the door softly behind him as he did.

"AH.." Jumping from the screech the blond looked in the direction Hana had gone in and gaped when smoke came flowing out.

"Hana!" Darting to the room, which happened to be the kitchen, the blond gaped more when the frying pan the woman had been holding set alight. "Water.." panicking the blond darted for the sink, almost screaming when the fire engulfed pan was coming his way.

"AH..NARUTO MIND OUT!"

**[---------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Groaning Kiba jumped down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen, he could hear a load of screaming and things smashing from up stairs. Sniffing caused him to frown when he smelt burning.

"Hana?" He questioned as he peaked into the kitchen, his face looking passive when he saw his sister still dunking a burn pan in water and Naruto looking like he just lost his soul. Smiling the brown haired woman glanced over at her younger brother.

"Ah Kiba...I burnt dinner.." Sweat dropping the brown haired teen walked over to Naruto and pulled him to stand straight as the blond looked like he was about to topple over.

"You alright?" Naruto looked a little speechless and glanced over at the brown haired woman.

"Burnt? You fricken set it ablaze!" Kiba chuckled and pulled the blond out of the kitchen.

"C'mon lets get you some aftershave...Your gonna smell like burnt food.."

"How can you be so calm?!"

"It's normal, my sister's only good with veterinarian duties, domestic one's she sucks at.."

"Why do you let her do that then?!" Kiba barked a laugh and dragged the blond up the stairs.

"She wants to care for me while my mums away on business.."

"I see..When's your mum back?"

"Tonight.."

"Cool....So are you ready to go?" Kiba nodded and handed the blond some bottles of fragrance.

"Pick one and lets go.."

**[---------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

As Kiba closed the door, both teens walked down the small concrete path, Naruto taking a good look at his friend spoke up:

"Kiba you are looking kinda hawt.." Kiba smirked and checked out the tanned blond, his head nodding in satisfaction as he did.

"Same for you, skinnies make your ass look fine.." Naruto poked his tongue out and checked out his ass.

"Ya think?" Both males laughed and started strolling down the pavement.

"...Anyway, tonight the chicks are gonna be HAWT.." Naruto nodded and smirked over at his brown haired friend.

"Going to get laid are we Kiba?" Tears of roaring passion flowed out of the brown haired teens eyes as he shouted:

"YES!!"

**[---------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

After catching a cab both boys walked up towards the night club, their eyes staring at the black building with neon lights flashing and music booming from the inside. Kiba giggled and clapped his hands causing Naruto to pretend that he didn't know the brown haired dog lover next to him.

"On a date are we?" Both teens froze and turned around to see a well dressed Sasuke with his bangs gelled back.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered with his face twisting up, Kiba secretly died inside and swung an arm around the blond.

"Hell yeah it's a date.." Naruto glanced at Kiba who was smiling down at him, Sasuke watched with jealousy filled eyes and went to walk past.

"Hn.." Naruto sighed and watched the raven teen walk off,

"I'm sorry Kiba, it seems like we will have to play the lovers game tonight.." Just as the blond said that some girls walked past and giggled at the two, Kiba smirked and tightened his embrace around the blond haired boy.

"You know what, it's not all that bad.." Rolling his blue eyes Naruto lead them both towards the entrance,where a massive line and bouncer were placed. Inhaling sharply Naruto walked straight up to the body builder look alike.

"Woah woah woah...If you ain't got no ticket wait in line.." The heavy cockney* accent sent shivers down Kiba's spine, frowning the sunkissed teen showed the bouncer the invitation, taking the ticket the man scanned it. "Alright in.." Lifting the red rope he allowed the two teens to enter.

"_**Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**__...__**"**_Naruto bobbed his head to the music booming throughout the club, his lips moving towards the familiar words. Kiba gazed over the busy dance floor and drooled at some of the girls that were dancing, while Kiba was doing that Naruto was scanning the area for a certain ice prince, his eyes narrowing when he saw Sasuke and a load of men shaking hands and walking into the back rooms.

_Yakuza?._..Trying to calm down the blond looked over at his drooling friend,

"Oi idiot!! Your my _boyfriend_ stop drooling over them asse-"

"NARUTO.." Blinking the blond looked over to see the two girls who invited him, the tall girl having her curly hair bunched up into a bun and wasn't wearing her glasses, then those oceanic blue eyes roamed over to the small girl who had her hair straightened; smiling the blond walked over to the two girls, Kiba blinked and followed although confused by what his tanned friend was doing.

"Oh who's this?" The taller girl named Yumi asked, Naruto looked behind him to look at Kiba slowly strolling towards him, a tanned hand darted out and quickly dragged the brown haired teen to his side.

"This is my boyfriend Kiba.." Both girls looked shocked and the smaller girl blushed furiously, Kiba nodded and waved a hand.

"Nice to meet you two.." Yumi nodded and smiled at Kiba before looking back at Naruto.

"Okay...So come on Naruto come sit with us!!" The blond allowed himself to get pulled to a big booth near the dance floor, surrounded by a load of smug looking teens, Kiba frowned and gazed at the women grinding down to the music.

**[---------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Looking through the one sided mirror, Sasuke kept a firm gaze on the his blond target, a tall bulky man took a seat next to him and moved to whisper into Sasuke's ear.

"Sir you think it's a good idea come all the way here just to watch Uzumaki-san?" Dark eyes glided over to his body guard,

"Tomaki what I do is none of your concern..Just sit there and shut up!"

**[---------------------------------------------------------------------- =^.^= ------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Kakashi stood behind his bar, drying some freshly washed glasses with a clean white towel, when the sound of the door went he looked up. His visible eye turning darker when he realized who it was.

"..Itachi.." A dark gray haired man smiled and took a seat at the bar.

"..I would like a rum and coke.." Nodding the silver haired man turned around and filled the glass he previously had been drying with the transparent brown liquid.

"You know the sign says closed.." Both men looked towards where the voice was coming from, Itachi gave a small smile over at the tanned man who had his hands on his hips. Kakashi finished the drink with two ice cubes and placed it in front of the pale man.

"..My apologies.." Sighing the Iruka walked up to the dark haired man.

"Itachi what do you want?" Kakashi leaned back against the counter and set his normally bored eyes upon the uninvited guest. As if ignoring what was being said, Itachi took a sip of his drink, letting the rim of the glass rest on his lips as he closed his eyes, and listened to the clanking of the ice when the cubes hit the glass.

"I wish to take on the responsibility of leading my clan.." Iruka frowned and looked at his silver haired lover, it seemed he wasn't the only one confused.

"Why are you here?.."

"To gather those who were to follow me in the first place..."

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco x x x x x x x x x**

**Read and review**

***Cockney has both geographical and linguistic associations. Geographically and culturally, it often refers to working class Londoners mainly those in the east end. Linguistically, it refers to the form of English spoken by this group.**

**(source from Wikipedia) XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Ah big regrets and smexiness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song lyrics within this chapter :D.**

**A/N: hey sorry it's been so long since I updated this story, but I know a certain someone wanted an update haha :P. So hope you enjoy, sorry if it's a little dodgy, I've had things on my mind so I couldn't get into the mood to write it. Forgive me :)**

* * *

**Iruka: Forgive you? Hmm? **

**Kakashi: Go easy on her...Our sexy time is...Nice... **

**Iruka: I guess you have a point, I'll forgive you EroCocoLoco..However, you Kakashi..**

**Kakashi: WHA? What have I done now! Oi! Oi don't just walk off!!**

* * *

The older Uchiha glanced over at the tanned man who looked a little taken back, then his dark eyes glided over to meet usual bored looking eyes.

"Itachi..Can you not see that we left?..We have a new life.." Iruka looked over at Kakashi who stood up straight and started grabbing some newly cleaned glasses, lining them all along a shelf nicely.

"..It's impossible for you to take lead of the Uchiha clan..Your brother has just gained that position.." Itachi nodded while taking another sip from his drink.

"I know...I wish to take it off his hands.." Iruka frowned and leaned in close.

"..Why?..And why us?" Kakashi looked over at his rather annoyed partner and glanced back in the direction of the troublesome Uchiha, who's cold eyes were staring back at him.

"..Why?..That's simple.."

**X-x-X-x-X**

"**I'll eat you up...**" Naruto nodded his head to the new beat; Kiba was smiling at the people sitting near him smoke and drink while listening to the extremely loud music. Yumi looked over at the brown haired boy and smiled.

"Kiba...." Kiba looked over at the girl shouting at him and Naruto frowned while giving an uncertain smile towards the man opposite him, then those blue eyes traveled over to the slutty looking girl practically dry humping the mans leg. "..Why don't you try this drink.." Kiba looked at the glass sliding over to him and gave a hesitant smile,

"What is it?" He asked, the girl rolled her eyes and pushed the glass towards Naruto, who blinked and looked at the girl.

"Drink it Naru...It's very strong..Don't drink it if you can't handle your liquor.." The blond huffed a laugh and grabbed the glass, he looked at Kiba who was shaking his head and downed it.

"Naruto you idiot!.." Kiba cursed and Yumi put a finger to her lips.

"It's not drugged Kiba-kuun.." The brown haired boy glanced at the woman and then flinched when Naruto nudged him.

"Kiiiiibaa-kuuuun.." Namie blushed from looking at the rather drunk and seductive blond.

"Erm..Your a light weight??" Yumi nodded along to her friends question, obviously stunned.

"You work at a bar..." Naruto sloppily glanced over at them and winked.

"Yesh I do...What one of yooou lorrvely ladies wanna dance.." The girls giggled and Kiba sighed while rubbing his face. Naruto looked over at him and smiled cheekily. "Come on BABE!.."

"Eh?" Kiba blinked as he was forcefully yanked towards the dance floor. "Naruto.." He groaned while the blond sauntered to the center of the floor, beginning to sing to the song sloppily.

"I'll eat yoou up!.." The brown haired boy sweat dropped when a tanned finger pressed against his cheek and tried to seductively move down towards his chest. "..So..Yum..Yummm.." Laughing Kiba swayed along with Naruto.

"Can't stop thinking bout the things I wanna do to you.." He sang, dancing along with the blond who was using him more as a support than a dance partner. Yumi and Namie and the other girls in the club stared at the two and drooled, Naruto slyly twisted and grinded down, Kiba keeping a firm grip on the boys hips. "..I'll eat you up!.."

"..Can't get enuff!.." cried the blond, wobbling a little.

"_**Yo check it out..I've got a plan, heres my intention..**_" Kiba raised a brow at the new beat and looked over at Yumi who was winking. Naruto started dancing like a mong causing Kiba to sweat drop.

"_**I kissed a boy**_**...**" Laughing the girls got up and started dancing, Kiba sighed and joined in.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Sasuke glared through the one sided mirror, he could see Naruto dancing along with his..Boyfriend.

Gritting his teeth the dark haired teen took a sip of his drink.

"...So the blonds a light weight ay?.." The body guards of the raven all looked at him in a concerned way when a evil smirk took to the pale mans lips.

**X-x-X-x-X**

"_**I know it's wrong but I don't mind!...**_" Kiba chuckled when Naruto tried to sing along and tried to act sexy"_**I'll grab some chump that I don't know..And plant one ,right on him..**_" Kiba raised a brow as the blond moved in close and kissed him, all the women gasped and Yumi and Namie went red.

The brown haired teen blushed and allowed Naruto to deepen the kiss.

_Ah..The drink he drank tastes nice...Almost fruity...Hmm..What is it??..Hmm..._

"Kiba.." The brown haired teen stared at the hot looking blond. "..Lets go home.."

"Naruto we just got here..." Naruto pouted and nipped on his friend's ear.

"..Buh..We're booyfreends.." Kiba looked over at Yumi who was coming towards him.

"What Naruto, you done already?" She asked while giggling, the blond leaned in close to his brown haired friend and nodded.

"Kibeh.." Groaning the boy nodded.

"Sorry I might take him home.." The girl pouted and shook her head.

"Never mind..Maybe I shouldn't have handed him the drink so soon.." Kiba raised his brow and looked over at the wobbling blond.

"What was it?" The girl tapped her nose and winked.

"It's a secret.."

**X-x-X-x-X**

Iruka just stared at the second eldest Uchiha with wide eyes.

"..Wait...Sasuke's..After..." Kakashi flinched when Iruka turned a glare onto him. "YOU KNEW?.."

"..Well~~~~~" Itachi gave a low chuckle from the man's lazy tone and Iruka turned a glare onto him.

"So..Your...Not doing this because of hatred..But..Because you lo-" The pale man put his glass down a little roughly.

"I didn't put it like that.." Iruka rolled his eyes at the obvious Uchiha-ness.

"Yes yes but you implied it.."

"If you say so...So are you two willing to work at my side.." Kakashi heaved a sigh and walked around the bar.

"Itachi you can't expect us to just answer now.."

"He's right...Although I'm against returning to such a thing...Your cause is a good one.." Both Itachi and Kakashi were taken back from Iruka's opinion. "..And so it's clear that if one of us reject the offer...The other can't go either.." Kakashi gave a low chuckle as he wiped down a table, he knew Iruka intended that to be aimed more at him than Itachi, who stood from his seat and put some money on the counter.

"Very well..You know where to find me when you make up your minds.." Iruka watched at the dark haired man casually stroll out of the shop and then looked over to see Kakashi staring at him.

"Iruka.."

"...If its for Naruto..Then..I will do what must be done...But I need to have a clear head.." Kakashi nodded and strolled back behind the bar to grab a stack of clean ashtrays.

"..You know I'll follow you where ever you go.." Iruka smiled and lifted himself over the counter.

"..You know.." Kakashi blinked and raised a silver brow at the sudden bashful tone of voice.

"..Hmm?.." The tanned man stopped directly in front of Kakashi and hooked his finger on the man's mask, slowly pulling it down and giving a sly smile.

"..The shop isn't going to open for a while...So.." Kakashi smirked and put the ashtrays back down.

"..Hmm??.." Iruka stared at the plump lips,

"...You wanna lock the door?.." Kakashi grinned from the man's hungry eyes,

"What don't wanna pull the curtains?.." Iruka smirked and moved in to kiss the pale man. Kakashi closed his eyes; he liked it when Iruka wanted sex to clear his mind, he knew the tanned mans head would be full of thoughts of him instead.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Kiba pulled the drunk blond into a cab and heaved a sigh.

"..Naruto how could you get drunk so easily.." The blond chuckled and leaned his head on Kiba's shoulder.

"..Mah..Kibeh.." The brown haired boy groaned and petted the blonds head.

"..Don't worry…" Once pulling up in front of Naruto's apartment Kiba gave the money to the cabbie and then pulled the blond out of the car. Hiccupping, the blond allowed himself to be taken to his door and have his pockets raided for his keys. Opening up the door roughly the brown haired teen shuffled in with the heavy blond attached to him, finally closing the door and walking towards Naruto's room.

"..Alright I'm going to get you a glass of water.." The blond watched as the brown haired teen slowly put him onto the bed. Frowning, Naruto pulled Kiba on top of him and crashed his lips down onto the stunned brown haired teens. A huge blush appeared on Kiba's face as he pulled back. "..Naruto, stop.." Tanned hands moved to hold onto Kiba's hips and he ground his groin up against the dark haired teens.

"..Kiba…You ever thought that we kiss and remain friends was odd?.." Confused and slightly turned on Kiba swallowed. "..Can we have sex?.." Kiba's eyes went wide and he went to move off the blond.

"Naruto your drunk.."

"You're saying that you would say yes if I was sober?" Kiba froze and stared the blond dead in the eyes.

"I don't know…" Naruto smirked and pulled Kiba back down to give another kiss, Kiba opened his mouth when the blond ran his tongue along his lips, his hands grabbing onto those blond locks to yank the boy closer, deepening the kiss as they rolled their tongues against each other, slowly pulling back and being linked by a single strand of sliver Kiba looked into Naruto's eyes, then looked at the boys still open mouth, the wet lips glistening and the wet cavern looking extremely inviting.

"..Kiba..Can you fuck me.." Breathing in deeply the brown haired boy pulled the blonds head towards his, both kissing roughly, Naruto's hands fiddling to move underneath the others trousers, his blond brow twitching in frustration when he was finding it to be difficult, Kiba gave a brief chuckle before pulling back and nibbling on the blonds lip, his hands pulling the blonds head back down onto the bed and his lips latching onto the tanned throat, his body shivering in excitement when the sun kissed teens hands stopped trying to get into his pants and suddenly darted to his ruffled brown hair, pushing his head further towards that ever so sensitive throat, moans erupting from the blond who was currently kicking off his shoes with his feet. Moving down along the others neck Kiba moved his hands out of the luscious blond locks and went to take off his own shirt, having to separate his lips from the tasty flesh when he yanked it over his head, Naruto took that time to also remove his shirt and pull his upper half up to start nibbling on Kiba's ears; growling the brown haired teen kicked off his shoes and moved himself to straddle the boy properly, his hands fiddling with his belt and his eyes keenly fixated on those blue ones.

Naruto looked down and eyed up Kiba's torso, slowly he picked up his tanned hands and gently felt the bumps of muscles on Kiba's stomach, his thumb kneading into the skin as he slid up and held onto the teen's shoulders. Finally undoing his belt, Kiba stared at the blond quizzically.

"Naruto?..." The blonde looked at him and gave a sexy smirk.

"…It's weird but I'm totally turned on right now.." Kiba heaved a sigh and moved his hand to the boy's zipper.

"It's a first for both of us right?.." Naruto nodded and allowed himself to be pushed back to lay on the bed, blue eyes watched the hand pulling down his zipper and pulling his trousers down past his hips, his body automatically moving to help the removal of the clothing. Kiba gulped when he finally managed to rid the boy's trousers and eyed up the bulge that was currently hiding under Naruto's boxers, the sun kissed teen blushed and tugged on Kiba's trousers.

"Take them off to…I'm not going to be the only naked one.." Blushing furiously Kiba nodded and began to take of his remaining clothing; Naruto closed his eyes and listened to the rustling of material when Kiba moved off of him, his blue eyes appearing when he felt warm skin straddle him once again. Naruto gave a small smile from the nervous look on Kiba's face.

"..Naruto..Ah I'm gonna fuck a dude.." Naruto watched as the brown haired teen covered his face with his hands, tanned hands pulling Kiba's away from his face.

"..I'm gonna be fucked by a dude…Least it's not reversed for you…" Kiba smirked and looked back down.

"..Um..How do we do it?.." Naruto groaned and maneuvered himself to flip the positions, his hands pinning Kiba's shoulders to the bed and his eyes filling with lust.

"..Your breaking the mood, I might go limp in a minute.." Kiba stared at the blond with wide eyes and blushed when the blonde leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss, but before he could pull away Kiba pulled Naruto's head back down and deepened it, his tongue forcing its way into Naruto's fruity cavern. Naruto gasped from the feeling of his erection rubbing against Kiba's during the heated kiss, he could tell Kiba was feeling it to from the way the boy was kissing, the way his teeth slowly closed on his tongue when he pulled back and then those lips slowly doing the same. Smirking, Kiba slowly slid his hand down along Naruto's tanned muscular chest and gently gripped onto the clothed bulge, his hands slowly rubbing against it to give a little friction. Hanging his head the blond watched the hand play around with his clothed member, his hips slowly moving along with the rough strokes. Kiba watched how the blonds lips parted, how that tongue slowly ran along the dry bottom lip, smirking he used his other hand to move Naruto's tanned one towards his own neglected member, striking blue eyes connected with Kiba's dark ones, smirks breaking out onto both of their faces.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Sasuke downed a shot class and glared out of the one sided mirror, the blonde had left the club with that annoying brown haired person. The thought of Naruto and that dirty dog lover being together made his blood boil. Slamming the glass down onto the table, Sasuke stood from his seat, causing all eyes within the room turn to him.

"Finish up your drinks..I want to leave.." Came his annoyed tone of voice.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Iruka was roughly pushed onto one of the marble tables, Kakashi climbing up and ravishing the other mans lips, his pale hands already working on Iruka's buttoned up shirt and his hips finely grinding against Iruka's excited member. Hissing, Iruka gripped onto Kakashi's shirt, his tongue massaging against the pale bartenders roughly as he breathed through his nose heavily. Pulling apart, Kakashi inhaled and removed Iruka's shirt, tossing it onto the seating beside them.

"Should I take my uniform off?.." Iruka shook his head and pushed Kakashi off the table lightly causing the man to look slightly confused, his eyes filling with hunger when Iruka yanked his zipper down and shuffled out of his trousers, leaving him in his boxers.

"..That uniform turns me on.." Kakashi smirked and lifted Iruka up so the man's legs wrapped around his waist, moving in close Iruka gripped onto Kakashi's silver locks and pulled the man into another rough kiss, their tongues battling each other the moment their lips touched. Slowly walking towards the back rooms Kakashi held onto the man's ass, his fingers prodding against the clothed entrance.

Groaning from the need to have that hole filled Iruka shuffled his hips; a moan escaping the tanned mans lips when his sensitive member rubbed against Kakashi, the friction causing pleasure to drive throughout his body.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Naruto gasped when he felt Kiba's thumb rub against the tip of his throbbing member, a bead of cum rolling down his hard shaft. Kiba smirked from the way Naruto's hand seemed to stop pumping and went to grip onto the bed sheets.

"K-Kiba..I think we should prepare me now…Stop.." The brown haired teen nodded and pulled his hand away from the blond's member.

"..Lube?" Trying to calm his heavy breathing the blond nodded and reached for a draw in the side table and pulled out a tube of lube, Kiba quirked a brow and took the tube from the flustered blond, coating his three fingers in the substance before swallowing thickly. "..So..I'm gonna…Finger you.." Naruto went red and looked down, hiding his embarrassed expression from the other teen.

"..Yeah, you want me to turn around so you have better…Access?.." It was Kiba's turn to go red in the face as he nodded, his heart picking up its pace when the blond moved so his ass was facing the brown haired teen. Both closing their eyes, Kiba moved his finger towards the entrance, Naruto's body tensing when he felt the slick digit slowly rubbing against his entrance, his teeth digging into his bottom lip when the finger slowly pushed inside.

"Shit, it's tight.." Kiba said as he tried to dig his finger in deeper, his eyes opening and his other hand grabbing onto one cheek to part it. Finally pushing his finger in the whole way Kiba gave a small smile, his face turning a deeper shade of red when he realized just where his finger was. Breathing out heavy the teen moved his finger in a circular motion.

_He's really hot, my finger feels like it's being swallowed by warmth.._

Licking his tongue, the brown haired teen carried on trying to loosen up the entrance a little, his finger doing a little bit of prodding around the muscled walls, twitching when the blond arched and gave a long husky moan.

"..N-Naruto?.."…_Did I hit his spot?..Wow that was quick, with girls your lucky to even hit it.._Smirking the teen pulled his finger out and pushed it back in aiming to hit that spot once again, his own erection twitching from the way the blond moaned and groaned. Gently massaging the sun kissed teens prostate Kiba tried to enter a second finger.

"..Kiba…How do you do it with the girls?" The brown haired teen's heart skipped a beat from the breathless tone, pushing his second finger in the boy began to thrust in and out, penetrating Naruto's sweet spot over and over, his jaw clenching when the blonds moans became louder and more strained, trying his best to part the two fingers Kiba moved his head closer and slipped his tongue into the partly opened entrance, Naruto's amazing blue eyes widening.

"N-No..Don't do that!" Came his cry, his body feeling weird from the slick muscle moving within him, Kiba pulled back and licked his lips.

"You asked me how I do it with the girls right..I'm showing you.." Naruto blushed furiously and his back arched once again when the others tongue entered him once again.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Kakashi kicked the door open and rushed to push Iruka down onto the red sofa, their lips still connected through out it all, moving a pale hand underneath Iruka's blue boxers Kakashi gave it a good pump, Iruka's back arching and a breathless moan escaping the man's lips as they parted to breath, Kakashi's hungry mouth crashing down upon Iruka's once again, their tongues rolling up against each other, tanned hands rubbing against Kakashi's clothed member. Pulling down the mans zipper Iruka yanked down Kakashi's trousers and boxers, his hands rubbing Kakashi's shaft hungrily; breathing heavy Kakashi sucked on Iruka's tongue before pulling back and yanking Iruka's boxers down.

"Off.." Came his demand as he started pulling them down the tanned legs. Iruka chuckled and gave a small moan when a skillful hand gave a swift thrust to his throbbing member.

"Kakashi where's the lube?" Kakashi threw the blue boxers to the other side of the room and shrugged.

"In the cupboard.." Blushing the tanned man looked down, his body tensing when Kakashi quickly entered his entrance with his digits.

"..Uh.." The silver haired man smirked when Iruka threw his head back and his hips thrusted, "Kashi..Have you turned on the security cameras?" Kakashi nodded, confusion washing over him. "..Good.." Feeling the blood rush south Kakashi pumped his fingers deeper,

"..Good?.." Iruka panted and closed his eyes.

"..I like the feeling of being watched…Knowing you'll watch this later..Ah.." Kakashi blushed and invaded Iruka's mouth with his tongue, his fingers pumping the puckering entrance hungrily, their kiss being filled by Iruka's moans and his tanned hands moving from Kakashi's member to the man's pale hand fingering him, pushing his own tanned fingers into the entrance, opening it up for Kakashi to enter another digit. "More.." Came the husky, breathless whisper, Kakashi growled and pushed his fingers deeper, hitting Iruka's prostate over and over again with each thrust, the tanned man arching his back and gasping, his hips moving up to help Kakashi get further.

"..Your stirring me up Ruka.." Iruka gave a quick chuckle and turned his head to the side, facing the small security camera in the corner of the room.

"..Fill me up.." Kakashi broke out into a perverted smile and he pulled out his digits, his eyes looking at his wet fingers and then positioning his member.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Sucking and nipping along the puckering entrance drove the blond over the edge, crying out one last time Naruto came, his body going limp and his eyes slowly sliding shut; moving from under the limp blond, Kiba slicked up his eager shaft and positioned it to the blonds entrance.

"Sorry Naruto I can't hold out.." Naruto nodded and allowed his ass to be lifted, his eyes snapping open and his mouth opening when he felt the tip of Kiba's dick push through, a strangled cry escaping the blond's lips when Kiba pushed further, the brown haired boy himself was hissing from the tightness. "Ease up..Ease up.." Naruto gasped and clung to the bed sheets,

"..I'm trying!..I don't know how!! I don't know how!" Kiba squeezed his eyes shut and pushed in a little further, a small unexpected gasp erupting from his throat when his member was engulfed by an amazing heat, Naruto panted out and gasped when he felt something hard and hot resting inside him.

"..Your hot Kiba, move!!" Kiba hissed once again and tried to steady his breathing.

"Your fucking boiling…Shouldn't I wait for you to adjust to it?" Naruto growled and shook his head.

"Move..Move..It's weird move now!!" Kiba nodded and pulled out slowly, biting his bottom lip from the pleasure that ran through him from the friction of the muscled walls and the tight entrance enclosed around his sensitive member.

"Holy shit…" Naruto tried to turn his head but failed when the thick member moved back inside him, causing an unusual gasp to come from his mouth.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Iruka left his mouth a jar as Kakashi penetrated him, the slick rough member rubbing against his muscled walls, sending volts of pleasure when his prostate was scraped along, letting out small breathless moans Iruka clenched onto the sofa, his back arching from the overload of pleasure, skilled pale hands pumping his member and a trained mouth tending to his throat. Kakashi watched how Iruka withered beneath him, his slick tongue rolling against Iruka's sweaty skin, his hands tightening around Iruka's member enough to cause the man to choke on his own pleasure. Groaning against the hot skin Kakashi picked up his speed.

"Um Kakashi?" Iruka tensed his muscles and Kakashi gritted is teeth; that voice belonged to Sakura. Hearing the girl's foot steps coming towards the back room, Kakashi cleared is throat.

"Yes?.." The pink haired girl noticed someone's trousers on the floor and she knew if she opened that door she could walk in on something she'd rather not.

"..I was just wondering if the shops opening up tonight?.." Iruka blushed and covered his mouth as the pale man pulled himself out and pushed back in, silver hair brushing against the tanned head when Kakashi leaned into Iruka's ear.

"She will hear you....You like this right?" Came the mans whisper, and then he moved back and continued to thrust in and out of the tanned man, "Ah yes we are, later…I've just..Got to tend to something first.." A flushed Iruka gasped into his hand then he felt his release come, the thought of being heard turned him on, he himself had to admit he could be quite twisted when it came to sex. It was like that when Kakashi fucked him on his school desk, he felt extremely hotter from the thought of being caught, he wasn't saying he didn't feel hot from being fucked by Kakashi, he loved Kakashi and his member. Muffling his moan by pulling Kakashi down into a kiss, Iruka thrusted his hips; Sakura blushed from knowing exactly what Kakashi meant.

"Okay..I'll..Come back in half an hour.." Kakashi pulled back and nipped on Iruka's jaw, Sakura knew she wouldn't get the man's reply so instead she walked back into the bar, folded the shirt and trousers, and walked out of the shop.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Kiba groaned as he started to pick up his speed, his hands tightening their grip on the tanned hips, Naruto grunted and moaned a little, most of the time he kept gasping from the experience, his hips starting to move on their own when the pain started to become pleasurable, his limp member coming back to life with each thrust directed at his spot.

"K-Kib.." The brown haired teen was to focused on the pleasure that seemed to run through him to even try and word a reply, gasping the blond twisted his body and felt Kiba grab onto one of his legs, lifting it up straight and continuing to pound him. Looking over at Kiba, Naruto blushed. His body shivering from the serious and lustful gaze he was receiving, blue eyes followed Kiba's other hand that started tending to his member, his body trembling from the over dose of pleasure. Leaving his mouth a jar the blond tried to swallow, finding it difficult as his mouth went completely dry.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Sasuke looked out of his window and glared at the house that had its light on still, a body guard looked at his raven master with concerned eyes.

"..So Naruto's still awake…With his boyfriend no doubt.."

"Sir?.." Sasuke smirked and looked forward.

"..I'll let them have their fun..Next time he's mine…Take me home.." Nodding, the body guard pulled away from the pavement.

* * *

**TBC**

**EroCocoLoco ! :D x x x x**

**Read and Review please :D x x x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: No Smoke Without Fire..

Beta - she's awesome as always ehehe!! Just keeps getting better I think like boom boom POWEH!! **xNaruNejiGaaraFanGirlx or EroHocoLoco **

A/N: I got to writing as **Ivylicious** asked me to update XD eheh!! Also have to give my beta something to beta ehehe! Been a bit of a lazy shika!! XD MUCH LOVE EROCOCOLOCO BOYAHIZZLE!

* * *

Coughing erupted into a messy room, the sun beamed through the thin curtains and hit a tanned face where the blonde brows furrowed and a tanned arm swung about to fight off the rays of blinding heavenly light. Opening up his blue eyes and looking to the side the sun kissed teen froze, he could see a naked Kiba lying next to him, hissing as a throbbing head ache pierced throughout his skull the blond sat up straight.

_What the fuck did I do??..._A gasp of pain escaped the blond's lips when a sharp pain shot up his spine and his ass felt like something was in it. Looking at the naked person next to him the blond groaned.

_I got fucked by Kiba? Oh shit.._Panic running through out the blond's body, he roughly leaped out of his bed wincing and wobbling around as he bent down to grab some black skinny jeans and a white shirt, and then rushing to grab some underwear, his blue eyes slyly checking out his best friend who was still in a deep sleep. After coming out of the shower the now refreshed blond checked his best friend out one more time and wrote a note on a scrap piece of paper, carefully putting it on the pillow next to Kiba's head before taking his leave out of the apartment.

**~Doki~Doki~Doki~**

Kakashi gave a huge yawn as he slowly wiped down the bars surface, his whole body jumping when the door suddenly opened to a wheezing Naruto.

"Naruto?..What's wrong? It's a little too early for you to be up after partying.." Naruto cowboy walked over to his dad and fell on him, Kakashi catching his son quickly. He knew that walk. "Who did it?" Naruto groaned and closed his eyes.

"Dai…Me and Kiba…I..Man my ass hurts like fuck!" Kakashi frowned for a little while and then rubbed his face.

"..You had sex with your best friend?..Well..That's not really surprising, everyone does something stupid when intoxicated.." Naruto groaned again and wobbled over to the comfy seats, sitting down stiffly.

"How can I face him again? I had no interest in him like that…And.." Kakashi walked over to his son and ruffled the wet hair.

"You didn't dry your hair?" Naruto glared up at his dad and then pulled the man into a hug.

"That's not important, Kiba wasn't drunk I don't think, so what does that mean?" Kakashi growled lightly and moved away to walk into the back rooms, Naruto raising a golden brow and then sighing when the man returned with a clean towel, the blond having to close his eyes when Kakashi started towel drying his sons hair.

"It means he obviously took the opportunity to do your ass as he likes you…"

"Great" Naruto muttered and then growled when Kakashi started chuckling.

"Where is Kiba?"

"Still asleep in my bed, I left a note beside him.." Kakashi frowned in confusion.

"Isn't he the one who should have bolted for the door?" Naruto gave a small chuckle and felt himself drift off into relaxation from the soothing motion that the towel was creating.

"…He is an extremely heavy sleeper, not even an earth quake can wake him.." Kakashi gave a small nod.

"So what are you going to do? Your going to face him at some point" Naruto groaned and flopped backwards a huge yelp escaping his lips as he arched his back.

"Damn, right now I need to get used to this pain…I'll just..I'll find a way.." Kakashi nodded and threw the towel over his sons face.

"Well..You better be feeling better by tonight, you missed one night of work and as I opened up later than expected it was even more busier"

"Shouldn't it be quieter?" Kakashi shrugged and continued wiping down the surfaces.

"I found a huge group standing outside and Sakura ended up letting them all in.." Naruto smirked at the fact that Kakashi had loyal customers, more like really lonely men who needed female company that night.

"Why did you open up later anyway?" Kakashi blinked and clicked his tongue.

"Oh you've reminded me and no real reason.." Naruto watched his father stroll into the back rooms and come back out with a tape.

"Security tape?" Kakashi nodded his head and placed it on the surface.

"As your staying over for dinner tonight as promised, go over to our home and give it to Iruka, he'll know where to put it" Naruto nodded and shakily stood up.

"Okay.." Kakashi watched the boy walk out and heaved a sigh.

"Teenagers.."

**~Doki~Doki~Doki~**

Sasuke sat in his bedroom looking through a load of paper work that had to be completed, pulling his silver laptop over to him and resting it on his lap the raven started typing away. And occasional growl and an irritated sigh sounded from the pale man as he did his assigned work, looking slightly worried the maids stayed clear of the moody teen.

Onyx eyes scowled at the bright screen, the light making them dark pools of abyss look glossy.

"Fuck that dirty ass dog lover…Stupid moronic…Che.." Having enough of glaring at the screen the raven threw the laptop on his bed and shoved the paper work aside. Storming out of his room and taking off down the hall.

_That bastard...I have no time for this blond idiot...Yet he consumes all of my thoughts so I can't concentrate..._A maid walking towards him broke his train of thought.

"Master.." Sasuke snapped his head over to the woman and glared menacingly.

"What?!" He spat and carried on walking towards the stairs, the maid almost tripping over her own feet as she followed.

"U-Um you have a visitor.." Sasuke frowned and gave the maid a dirty look.

"Who?" The maid stumbled a bit as she took off down the hall, beckoning for the broody Uchiha to follow, if she thought his mood was bad then she was highly mistaken because when he saw who was sitting on the sofa in the living area the air grew thick. "Itachi?" The dark haired man looked up at his little brother and smiled.

"Why hello little brother…You look extremely happy today" Sasuke's brow twitched insanely as he took a seat directly opposite his older sibling.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi raised a small brow and eyed up the maid who bowed and dismissed herself.

"I've been hearing you're slacking off with the work..." Sasuke's scowl grew darker, his onyx eyes firing up in anger as his pale hands gripped onto the chairs armrest's tightly.

"Are you trying to imply I cannot handle it, _big brother_" Itachi checked up his surroundings, eyeing up the huge amount of books in the bookcase and the set of china on the mantle piece.

"Hm…I may have to remove you off of the position if that is the case.." Sasuke stood up and gritted his teeth.

"Over my dead body..You had your chance to become a true Uchiha!" The young raven hissed, his dangerous glare turning to the door when a maid entered. "_What?!"_ The maid looked up.

"Sorry to intrude but Hyuga-sama has arrived.." Sasuke cursed loudly and turned to face his brother.

"I don't know why you suddenly wish to take over the Clan…But it's going to take a lot more to remove me Itachi" striding over to the maid Sasuke gave one last look at his older brother. "You can see your self out" Itachi watched for a second before heaving a sigh and lifting an eyebrow at the maid who was blushing as she looked at him.

"You can be excused.." He mumbled, slowly standing up and patting himself off, a small proud smile appearing on his lips as he thought about what his brother just said.

_Seems I've missed your growth Sasuke, but I still don't think you can handle this now.._Taking a look at a family portrait hanging by the door, Itachi walked out of the room…_For a matter of fact, I doubt you will ever be able to handle it.._

**~Doki~Doki~Doki~**

Iruka sat in the kitchen. Looking out of the window and watching the tree's blow in the wind. He had taken some time to think over what Itachi had brought up, and he hated to admit it but what the Uchiha had said was true, also his conversation with Kakashi when the silver haired man came back from the bar…

"_**Iruka, do you think it's a good idea?" The tanned man looked up from his book and stared at the silver haired man who just got in, putting his work clothes on the floor as he got into the bed his husband was already in. **_

"_**What? What Itachi had offered?" Iruka said in a low voice as he folded the corner of the page he was reading and put the novel on the side table, Kakashi nodded and hit his pillow a few times to puff it out. "Well...We were the most efficient workers within the group...And it would give Itachi more of a chance to get accepted as the head of the clan.."Kakashi watched his lover with analyzing mismatched eyes, his pale hand moving and taking off his mask. **_

"_**Although your saying that you don't sound very convincing.." Iruka looked from his pale partner to his bedding. **_

"_**I was happy that we managed to leave the group without any problems and managed to start fresh..Adopt a sweet son..Have a real family.."Kakashi grabbed Iruka's tanned hand and entwined their fingers. **_

"_**We have that all now..But to protect our son we gotta do what we're good at..And Sasuke's just like his father, he isn't going to give up.." Iruka sighed and rubbed his face. **_

"_**Your right..But with Naruto being..How he is.."Kakashi kissed Iruka on the cheek, bringing the other man into a hug. "..And when he doesn't take his pills..I don't want him sinking into a deep depression if anything went wrong.." Kakashi nodded, kissing Iruka's head. "Not again.." Iruka whispered lightly. **_

Hearing the door go brought the man back to reality, sighing Iruka got out of his seat and stalked towards the front door, a big smile appearing on his face when he saw who it was.

"Naruto, your early" he said softly as he moved back to let the blond…walk in? "What the hell happened?" He asked as he checked out Naruto's cowboy stroll. Naruto puffed out his cheeks and handed the man the tape.

"Can you give me some pain killers, I'll tell you all about it in a min.." Iruka nodded and eyed up the tape curiously, before his cheeks blushed a nice pink.

"Oh okay, in the kitchen you'll find them, I'll just put this away" he whispered and took off towards his bedroom; Naruto nodded and waddled towards the kitchen.

**~Doki~Doki~Doki~**

"KIBA DID WHAT??!?!" Naruto slapped his hands over his ears from the piercing scream.

"It's okay..I must've seduced him.." Iruka grabbed a wooden spoon, swinging it around.

"HE TOOK YOUR VIRGINITY NARUTO!! YOU WERE TO SAVE THAT FOR A SPECIAL MAN!" Naruto's face dropped and paled.

"I'm..Not gay.." Iruka shook the spoon near Naruto's face.

"OH? WELL YOU DIDN'T MAKE THAT CLEAR!!" Naruto groaned, wishing he hadn't told his father of what happened.

"I'M GOING TO DISCUSS THE IMPORTANCE OF SEX WITH THAT YOUNG MAN, TAKING SOMEONE WHEN THEIR UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF ALCOHOL!!" Iruka ranted.

**~Doki~Doki~Doki~**

Kakashi wiped up the counter one final time and heaved a tired sigh.

"There..Spotless.." He mumbled to himself, hearing the door go he turned around and his eyes widened.

"Kakashi looking as good as always!!" Came a manly voice, Kakashi's mouth opened and closed only to open again, his eyes taking in the man's appearance: green spandex.

"Gai?.." Hearing a laugh, Kakashi's silver brow's knitted.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Came a woman's voice, purple hair appeared behind Gai, the woman wore a huge over coat and a tight top where her bust seemed quite distracting. Kakashi blinked and checked them both out, he was used to seeing them in suits, but Gai's get up was horrendous.

"Anko?..Gai what the fuck are you wearing?" Kakashi asked, clear distaste displaying on his expression, Gai checked himself out and beamed a smile.

"I work at a gym..Looking slightly flabby there Kakashi!! Work out sometime with me!!" Anko rolled her eyes and patted the man in the stomach, pushing him back as she stepped forward, checking out the bar.

"Quite a nice place you got Kakashi…" Kakashi nodded, confused as to why he was seeing his old subordinates again and slight annoyance from being called flabby.

"What are you two doing here?" He questioned, getting straight to the point. Anko smiled, relief setting in as Kakashi didn't seem to change.

"Itachi informed us you may be returning...What better way is there to return but to return with your old group?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, slightly irritated as Itachi seemed to already be making a move.

"Group? You mean..Every one?" Anko nodded with a smirk.

"It's a little boring having been in such an exciting job before and then going into a world where exciting is being in an office earning loads.." She said while shifting to lean all her weight on one leg and put her hand on her hip. "And I'm sure your thinking the same..You loved being part of that group Kakashi!.." She declared, Kakashi swallowed, where was Iruka when he needed him? Anko had always been very persuasive, that's what she was good at, be it with her fist or her words, the woman was extremely good, and her talking about something Kakashi enjoyed deep down could give her the advantage.

_..If Itachi thought she would get me to say yes to joining...He's a very cunning bastard..._

**~Doki~Doki~Doki~**

Sasuke watched as Neji sorted out a few documents with a passive expression, obviously finding the huge work load easy to do. Taking a sip of water the pale teen glanced up, his lilac eyes blinking when Onyx ones were staring directly at them.

"Sasuke-sama?" He said with a questioning expression, Sasuke looked at the laptop beside the long haired teen and then back at Neji.

"So how did you become friends with Naruto?" Neji blinked at the question and then got back to work.

"Um..Not really friends..More importantly, I've heard that your clansmen are doubting your ability.." Sasuke clicked his tongue.

"Not friends? He defended you so how are you two not friends?" Neji frowned as he looked up, slightly concerned as Sasuke had ignored his other comment.

"..Sasuke if the clan find out what's distracting you…They will get rid of it, you know that.." Sasuke stared at Neji dead in the eyes, breaking contact and sipping some water from a glass.

"..Hn.." Neji noticed the change in mood, slightly concerned for Naruto's welfare. "Like I'd let them touch him" Neji stared up at the clans leader in shock, obviously not expecting to hear that from the uncaring person Sasuke was.

* * *

TBC

Read and Review please 

By EroCocoLoco and my awesome smexy beta **xNaruNejiGaaraFanGirlx ( –blushes- Luff yah Coco! Awesome chappie as always! )**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rolling along with the thunder

A/N: Heeeeeeeey!!! *enters, rolling on the floor and jumping up with jazz hands* LONG TIME! NO READING HUH?! I'm like soooo sowwi! Just crappy school, crappy internet, crappy computer. . .and crappy health!! Ahahah. . . Well thanks to recent reviews I was like COCO! GET TO WRITING THIS STORY YOU BUTTPLUG!!. . .Ahaha so enjoy! Read and review!! :D Luff~ Also big THANKIES~ to my smexeh beta for being so patient with me!! Tehehe~. . Also Ma gurl Nikkeh. She crazy xD  
**Beta note: NOT SEXY!!!

* * *

**

After having calmed the ranting brown haired man, still shaking the wooden spoon in the air, Naruto smiled slightly. "To be fair. . .Now that I think about it, it is my fault. . .I do tend to kiss him a lot. ." He muttered, wincing when the spoon connected with his forehead. "OWHA?!" Came the outburst of surprise from the blonds' mouth, confused and stunned blue eyes looking at a furious looking Iruka.

"Bad!! Bad, bad, bad!!" Iruka scolded, huffing and rubbing his face. "Geez you teenagers are such a…I don't even know any more.." He grumbled, watching the blond rub his now sore forehead, both blinking when the door went then Iruka sighing and moving to get it, his facial expression twisting from anger to awkwardness as he stared at an irritated Kiba.

". . . .Hey Iruka sorry for dropping in but.." He muttered, lifting the little note he found beside him when he had awoken. "I think me and Naruto need to talk." Nodding slowly and backing up so Kiba could stroll in, Iruka closed the door and groaned, moving to walk to his bedroom,

"Teens. . . ." The man grumbled rubbing his scar.

Naruto blinked and looked extremely shocked to see Kiba staring down at him once he entered the kitchen. "U-Uh your up early Kiba!" The blond blurted out, obviously not expecting this from the shaky tone of voice. His blue eyes looking around the other to check where his mother hen of a guardian had disappeared to.

"Yes well. . .It gets cold when the other person leaves and gives you a note saying 'Laters!'" Kiba replied, irritation laced thickly in his tone of voice. "Look I know what we did last night. . .I. . I'm feeling just as embarrassed and awkward, but we're close enough to handle this without bolting out of the door." He muttered, his brown eyes softening when the blue ones were staring back at him, an unknown emotion dancing within those bright eyes.

"I'm sorry Kiba. . .Just. . .I. .I wasn't expecting it. . Like. . .I-I can't really remember what my first time with a guy is like . . ." He muttered, embarrassment taking over his expression as he covered his face. "Urgh…Can't believe I even said that!!" He whined.

Taking a seat beside the blond, Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Well think this way, aren't you happy it was with someone you're close to, who is disease free rather than some stranger?" Blinking from that comment, Naruto seemed to feel a little less uncomfortable.

"I suppose your right…But it might be awkward now…" He muttered lightly, pouting a little and glaring off to the side, this only fueling Kiba's like for his best friend.

"Awkward?" Kiba barked a laugh. "Please! Me and you always kiss, sex was just…BLEH!!" He lied in an attempt to make Naruto feel at ease, which worked when the blond chuckled and smiled brightly at him.

"Bleh?...Oh paleeese! I gave your cock the time of your life!!" He joked. Iruka smiled lightly while having been leaning against the door frame to the kitchen for the last few minutes, having caught the gentle friendly gesture.

**~Doki~Doki~Doki~**

Glaring at the passing life outside his window, Sasuke's frown deepened when he saw a familiar pink haired girl stroll past his car that was stuck in traffic. "I'm getting out here." Sasuke muttered, leaving his guard no time to reply before he got out of the car, jogging up to Sakura, catching the flat chested hostess off guard, as he tapped her shoulder. "Hey," He muttered, looking into those surprised green eyes.

"S-Sasuke?...What are you doing here?" She asked, a frown digging into her brow. "I mean…In such a low class street?" She clarified her earlier question, stopping in her stroll to fully face Sasuke, who had also stopped and took time to actually observe the shops, none of which would he ever step, his designer shoe into.

"Ah, traffic…Saw you passing so thought why not walk beside you?" He said once glancing back at the smaller girl, his onyx eyes taking in the light pink growing on the girl's cheeks.

"O-Oh…Well I'm not really going anywhere special.." She chuckled. "Just going to help Kakashi set up the bar for tonight..It's a big night!" She chirped happily, beaming an honest smile at Sasuke, who's eyebrow had arched, "Oh?..What's going on?" He asked, trying to sound interested in the girl's annoying slice of life. Giggling Sakura looked around at passing people.

"Well it's just we was booked for some tables by a large company, a group of men hosting a bachelors party, so we're going to have all staff reporting in and I have to set up the decorations!" She giggled, finally connecting her green eyes back at Sasuke, almost swooning from having those dark midnight eyes fixed on her so intently.

"All staff? That sounds very busy…Well I'll be coming in tonight as well so reserve me a place." The raven said softly, actually pleased to hear the blond would be away from that dog loving excuse for a boyfriend Naruto has. Blinking as she watched Sasuke walk back to his car, Sakura stood dumbfounded.

"U-Um! Okay! Bye Sasuke!" She called out, blinking and walking down the street, bewilderment clearly slapped on her face. "..I thought he was going to walk with me?" She muttered, disappointment slowly taking over. Groaning as he got back into the car Sasuke slammed the door shut,  
"I'll be going to Kakashi's bar tonight..so pencil me in." He muttered to the driver, his dark eyes watching as Sakura turned the corner. "..She could be a great source of information..." Sasuke whispered to himself, his pools of onyx narrowing as a grin slowly formed on his lips.

**~Doki~Doki~Doki~**

Anko watched the silver haired man gulp down another shot, her eyes glancing at her green spandex wearing friend, who was looking concerned and amazed at how much liquor Kakashi could handle. Sighing as the alcohol wasn't allowing him to get drunk enough to pass out, the pale barman glared at the bar.

"..Look I can't give you an answer, you know what you two are doing is unfair.." He grumbled, his mismatched eyes narrowing in irritation when Anko barked out a laugh. "Unfair?! We're not doing anything! We're just telling you how much fun it would be to bring us all together again Kakashi!" She said, moving closer to the bar and taking a seat, her serious gaze fixed on the man. Twitching from the intensity the masked man scratched his cheek and looked around.

"I..I know..But I. . . It's not up to me-" He muttered out, his brow twitching crazily when Anko scoffed out a snicker.

"What?. . You have to answer to the mother hen?" She chuckled out, staring at the other in disbelief.

"Maybe your not in the state to handle your old life style you seem a little whipped." The large busted woman drawled out, smirking tauntingly at her old boss. Blinking as he glanced at the purple haired woman and then at Kakashi, Gai rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, well Iruka has always been so youthful . . .Surprising strength always comes from those you don't expect it!" The gym working man finally spoke, not liking the serious gazes he was receiving from the other two; nodding and sighing Kakashi leaned against the bar.

"Gai's right. Iruka can kick some serious ass. So yes, I answer to him not because it's out of fear Anko, but it's out of love. Something you'd never know about." He grumbled, glaring at the woman as he spoke. Vein throbbing as she glared back, Anko hissed.

"Yeah! Well least I'm not the bitch in any relationship!! I'll see you when I see you!" She puffed out, walking out of the shop. Sighing lightly as he watched her leave, Gai glanced back at Kakashi. ". . .Think about it?" He chuckled out, winking at his old friend and jogging back outside. Sighing shakily, Kakashi rubbed his face.

"I'm glad I know how to piss her off…Or I would have been swayed." Kakashi mumbled to himself, his body stiffening when he heard the door go, his eyes darting to it and relaxing when he saw Sakura. "Oh, Sakura your early" He said softly, thankful it wasn't Anko and Gai or anyone else from his previous team, but slight wanting bubbling up in his chest, this causing the man to tense up again as he got lost in his own thoughts.

Nodding as she looked at him, Sakura walked into the back and took off her jacket. "Yeah, I thought you'd be too lazy to do anything, so I came early to help set up! Oh! Sasuke also reserved his usual table!" She called out as she put her things away in her locker, walking back out to notice Kakashi hadn't been listening, instead sitting down and staring into space, looking deep in thought. "Kakashi?" She called. Frowning slightly as he stared at nothing, said man chewed on his bottom lip.

_Dammit…Their just messing things up…I'm happy with this lifestyle right?_

_

* * *

_

TBC

Authoress ~ EroCocoLoco ~  
Beta ~ Gothic Anime Lover~

Read and Review! ~ x

**Beta Note: ****REVIEW FOR MY LOVE OR DIE!! I WILL GUT YOU AND USE YOUR ENTRAILS AS RIBBON FOR DECORATION!** A/N: -sweatdrops- ahahahaha she don't mean that. . .-waves nervously- ahaha


	10. NOTICE

Hey it's EroCocoLoco. :) I'm just writing about the continuation? Of my stories. What might not be happening. I'm. .Not. . I haven't been Feeling it for a while, been feeling down with motivation and stress. .And Now it's just got to much for me. .I might continue. I'll just need Some help. :) x thank you for reading.


	11. HELP?

Hey everyone. I've managed to get myself back on track. Just another problem. I need a beta. Although I have found someone who is willing to beta for my La Erotica story also be my beta for the others. Thankies to Ralyena Starrling and DeviouseDevil :D. I haven't exactly written any chapters yet. But I do plan to get to writing after this post if possible. Tehehe x So if you wanna become ma beta please give me an email. My other beta ErocoLoco. She's been a little busy and not online much, so that's why I've been asking around. :D although I still LOVE YOU~.  
I have to thank DeviouseDevil for also offering to be my beta, which I accept whole heartedly. I always thing two is better than one, especially as DeviouseDevil might not have much free time. :)  
Thanks for reading. PLEASE, help me ahahah


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10: Mixed emotions

A/N: *Rolls into the room***** BAKAHAHHAHAH~ Okay! So I've gotten back on track I hope! I have made confessions and feel slightly stupid for getting so emotional over. Something insanely small and insignificant. =,= baka Coco! Baka COCO! Anyhuuu~ welcome my Beta's for this story :D **DeviouseDevil** and **Ralyena Starrling** But lalala~ **Starrling** will be my beta for this chappeh! SO BIG THANKIES~ -cuddles-

* * *

Staring at the silver haired man who was still lost in his own thoughts, Sakura's concerned green eyes went back to watching as she was doing her job. She was currently finishing up with the decorations that were hanging from the ceiling, always briefly looking back at her boss to check if he had snapped out of his train of thought. Chewing on his now bruised lip, Kakashi closed his eyes and heaved a sigh, slowly turning around to stack up the glasses again. He had done this about three times since Anko and Gai's visit. Repeating the process like a robot that had malfunctioned.

"_I'm happy, yes...of course I'm happy why wouldn't I be? Naruto's grown into an interesting kid and Iruka is happy with teaching. I'm happy with this...Right?...No, no I don't need to question myself, but...am I really happy or am I just satisfied with the fact that Iruka is happy?...No...Did that make sense? No...Yes? No...No...Urgh shut up! I've had enough! I don't want to think about this now."_Kakashi bantered within his mind, arguing with no one but himself. His mind screaming in irritation of wanting to forget the brain aching debate and just get back to focusing on the busy night ahead. That obviously becoming more challenging from his constant questions within his head, his real feelings towards his everyday life now trying to be sorted out. The possible denial being realised and could prove fatal towards his family.  
"Urgh..." he grumbled under his breath, slowly reopening his eyes to stare at the transparent, shiny glass he had in his hand, his orbs inspecting the awesome glisten that reflected back into his mismatched eyes. "...I'm a bad man" Kakashi muttered. The man's grumbles being heard by his pink haired hostess, although she couldn't pick up what he exactly said, it still caused the current frown of concern to deepen on her brow.  
"Kakashi? Are you okay?" She finally asked, stepping down the ladder and strolling up to him, analysing emerald orbs checking out the others expression. Blinking as he heard the woman question, Kakashi glanced at her and nodded.  
"Why...Yes, of course, why not?" He muttered, frowning slightly as he looked down at the girl, who in question frowned a little and nodded slowly.  
"Ah. Just checking." she smiled, turning around and getting back to work, not believing a word Kakashi spat in an attempt to extinguish her worry.

**~ Kaka ~STARRLING~STARRLING~STARRLING~ Kaka ~**

Naruto yawned as he sat on the sofa next to Kiba, both watching a cartoon of some army men fighting off some giant blob, the blob being a lime green with a chubby penis dangling in between its legs.  
"What the fuck are we watching?" Kiba muttered, looking at the television with uninterested eyes, lazily lounging on the sofa sloppily. Naruto looking the same but managing to tilt his head towards Kiba to shrug.  
"No idea...that is it's penis right?" He asked, blue eyes whipping to look at the show, the army men screaming as the blob pushed up into the air and came flying towards them, the dangling limp member swinging about. Frowning, Kiba's eyes narrowed.  
"Oh...Oh...I thought that was a bit of...it's...stuff. You know...like...The stuff?" The dog lover replied; both boys having been laid back and quiet since their making up in the kitchen. Although they had said it's cool and made a joke about it. They knew it was harder than that. They had sex. And even worse, Kiba was starting to feel more for his dumbstruck blond haired friend. Alright, so there was always a real soft spot for the cheeky sun kissed teen, but the more he thought of their awkward encounter in the bedroom the more his heart would beat. Heaving a short sigh, Kiba slyly looked at Naruto, who was staring back at him.  
"What stuff?" The blond muttered, confused by what the other had said, his cheeks blushing slightly as he watched how Kiba's gaze would seem different. The others eyes filled with a little more emotion. Redirecting his gaze back to the television, Naruto mentally slapped himself. "_I'm over thinking. We're cool...Right? I...Maybe I'm hoping to see more emotion?...Wait why would I? Damnit I knew fucking men was bad."_He thought while chewing on his lip. "Ahah nah! That's definitely a penis." he laughed nervously, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead as he suddenly felt flustered.

Having noticed the others blush, Kiba smiled a little as he went back to staring at the television.  
"Oh yeah. I see it now." he whispered softly, his hand cunningly moving closer to the tanned blonds, slowly grasping it and rubbing Naruto's knuckles with his thumb. Swallowing thickly as his hand was held, Naruto's cheeks started to burn more. It seemed their friendship may have taken onto the next level, but was it the right choice? Sighing as the questions bubbled up within his mind, Naruto glanced at Kiba once more. What the hell...He was young, and Kiba was a good friend.  
"Wanna stay for dinner tonight?" Naruto asked, slowly holding Kiba's hand back, the brown haired boy looking at his old friend with a warm smile.  
"That would be nice." he chuckled, leaning forward, having taken Naruto's hand holding, as a signal that they could go further in their relationship. Heart racing as he noticed Kiba move in Naruto closed his eyes, slowly pressing his lips against his old friends. Yep. Things have definitely changed, this small kissed seemed like a big thing to both of them.

**~ Kaka ~STARRLING~STARRLING~STARRLING~ Kaka ~**

Walking past the living room door, Iruka blinked as he noticed Kiba and Naruto kissing gently, his eye brow raising and a small smile touching his lips as he watched the teens share a loving peck, his warmth slowly curdling into worry and pain as a certain person flashed into his mind.  
"Sasuke." Iruka barely whispered, a small frown digging at his brow as he made his way back into the kitchen.  
_"Teenage relationships aren't all that stable. But if Naruto is with Kiba now Sasuke would only sink lower right? Most Uchiha's are selfish and when they want something they'd kill to get it."_A small snarl sounding from his lips, Iruka narrowed his eyes, after working for them he knew all too well how an Uchiha would react. And he wasn't going to allow his precious knuckle headed son be pulled into such a life style. He would do what it takes but he wasn't sure he could return to the life style himself.  
"Che...Uchiha's mess everything up." he grumbled, rubbing his face with his hands and leaning against the kitchen counter, staring out of the window. "_I better start training again. If I have some ass to kick then I should be in great form to protect my new life and my family." _Iruka thought. "I better get to cooking..." He reminded himself as he walked towards a cupboard pulling out a frying pan to cook the boys their early dinner before they had to go off to the bar.

**~ Kaka ~STARRLING~STARRLING~STARRLING~ Kaka ~**

A long irritated groan left Sasuke's lips as he walked out of a private building. There was a meeting called about the lack of input Sasuke had been giving since the past week. The higher ups of the Uchiha group were reminding the young one that if he was truly dedicated to his family, he better remove what is distracting him before they look into it and do so themselves.  
"Che...Stupid old bastards." the raven ground out, walking towards his car that had been waiting there for the whole hour that had past and getting into the back seat. "Take me home. I have things to do." he hissed, glaring out the window as Neji's words came flooding back into his mind. It seemed that the truth of the clansmen pressuring him to remove an obstacle that gets in his way of work had started to begin. "...Tonight I'll have to make my move...Make Naruto mine by tonight or no one can have him." he whispered softly, onyx eyes hardening at the thought of his last threat. His driver glancing into the mirror to see Sasuke's reflection, his eyes filled with concern about the odd behaviour his master was doing.

**~ Kaka ~STARRLING~STARRLING~STARRLING~ Kaka ~  
**

Dinner had been a little awkward and quiet, firstly because the moment Kakashi returned to eat, he was very reserved and distant in his thoughts this distressing the cute little scarred dolphin every time he looked at his partner. So when conversation was brought up, it slowly died down as the infection of silence corrupted it.  
"So...Busy night tonight, huh Kakashi?" Iruka mumbled, eating his noodles with his chopsticks, trying not to slurp messily like Naruto did, the soup flying everywhere when the blond went to make a move on the noodles, poor Kiba having to be hit with the impact every single time. Blinking, Kakashi nodded.  
"Yes...Yes it is." He whispered, looking around the table and glancing at Kiba and Naruto with a curious lift of an eyebrow. "You coming to the bar tonight Ruka?" He asked, his mismatched eyes moving back to his loved one, who was boring holes into his head. This odd expression causing the silver haired man to flinch. Both men seeming to speak with their eyes. Iruka starting with,  
_**'Oh, what are you hiding your moron? It's so obvious you're thinking about something important! If you think you can hide something from me! You are gravely mistaken Kakashi Hatake!'**_ Brow twitching, Kakashi glanced back over at his son, who was laughing at the soup that had landed in Kiba's eye by mistake, safe that his and Iruka's eye contact won't be seen as suspicious, Kakashi chewed on his bottom lip before returning his gaze back to his mate.  
_**'If you come to the bar tonight I'll tell you...Or we can talk about it before we go to sleep tonight.'**_ Puffing out his cheeks, Iruka went back to eating, not caring the soup went flying into Kakashi's eyes, he was purposely slurping away, hoping to aim any of the spit fire at his lover.  
"I can't come to the bar tonight. I have papers to grade." Iruka finally replied after their miniature visual conversation to which Kakashi nodded curtly and continued eating, closing his eyes as he could feel the soup spray all over him.

**~ Kaka ~STARRLING~STARRLING~STARRLING~ Kaka ~**

Naruto eyed Kakashi carefully once they reached the bar, the place filled with hand cuffs hanging from the ceiling and blow up dolls perched on the seats that were reserved for the bachelor party, Naruto raised an eyebrow.  
"Nice?" He chuckled, his azure eyes glancing back at Kakashi to see if he would make a common witty comment, but none sounded from the man's mouth, instead he sighed and walked into the back rooms to change into his uniform, the blond following and undressing along with his father. "What's wrong? You're being too...serious." Naruto grumbled as he started putting one of his slender tanned arms into the sleeve of his white shirt. Glancing at Naruto, Kakashi pulled down his mask and smiled softly, pressing his lips against his sons head.  
"It's ...Bedroom problems." He sighed, his eyes watching as Naruto paled and looked uncomfortable.  
"O-Oh yeah?" Naruto stuttered, doing up his buttons and swallowing thickly. This wasn't something he'd want to hear, but if Kakashi was in such a ditch about it then he'd have to be a man and stick beside his dad. Blinking Kakashi watched as Naruto swallowed the discomfort and tried to be attentive, being a good son, this causing the man to just stand and stare at the slightly shorter blond.  
_"I've been so foolish...Look at my son. The boy I helped raise with Iruka. He cares so much that he'd even listen to me go on about my nonexistent troubled sex life. Firstly why would I have trouble in the bed? Even so he's...He's grown into such...a pure boy."_Feeling slightly fidgety under Kakashi's gaze, Naruto frowned and looked around a little. "Uh..." He grumbled, scratching his cheek and looking to the floor. "I'm sure...It'll pass...I mean...You and dad...You're meant to be you know? Try some...Different things if...things...dry up." he muttered, voice shaking as the sun kissed teen tried to get rid of the images that were floating around in his mind. Chuckling softly and settling a pale hand in those wild sun locks, Kakashi beamed a loving smile.  
"Yeah...You're right kid...Thanks." He said softly, pulling his child into his arms in a manly embrace. Remembering the times of when Naruto could be lifted and snuggled. When his scarred cheeks would be constantly rosy and his hair would look more like a birds nest. Iruka screaming when the comb broke during brushing said boy's hair and then Naruto's eyes leaking as he was pinned to the floor for a haircut. Chuckling happily Kakashi tightened his embrace around the confused Naruto. "Thank you for coming into our lives Naruto." he whispered, the blond's blue eyes widening slightly as he heard his father speak, returning the hug with a smile.  
"Thanks for choosing me." Naruto replied, patting Kakashi's back and moving to put on the rest of his uniform, the pale man nodding and doing the same, his mind clear of thought and a constant smile placed on his now masked lips. "_I should call Ruka and apologise...I should buy some chocolate and flowers tonight on my way home. Remember not to be late Kakashi."  
_

TBC ~  
Authoress~ EroCocoLoco~  
**Beta~ Ralyena Starrling~  
Thank you for reading! Please review and thanks :D!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11:** A tiger leaping on it's pray

A/N: Ello ello ello~ I was reading this and got hooked AHAHA I wanted to know what happens next. . Is that lame of me? . .

**Beta: Gothic Anime Lover. **BIG thankies to her! Everyone say sankyuuu ErocoLoco –**My name in EroCocoLoco's clan.

* * *

**

Azure eyes took in the slightly smoky atmosphere and the laughing, chubby, slightly drunk workers who came for the Bachelor party; a slight smile touching his lips in amusement at them gawking at the hostesses giggling and pouring them more drinks. Feeling slightly sorry for the men as these women are only being polite. If it was a different occasion for them to meet, they wouldn't even be on a talking basis. Hearing the bell of the door, just barely over the music and the conversation background noise, Naruto went about greeting the customer who just entered, his whole body stiffening when he saw dark orbs of abyss staring directly at him. "Welcome to La Erotica." Naruto mumbled, loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

The handsome Uchiha smirked as a response and slowly striding towards his usual spot, passing the huge group of men who all stopped drooling down the bosoms of their hostesses and watched the successful businessman as if he turned the floor his feet blessed into gold. "Oh Naruto-kun...Can you make me my drink tonight?" He chuckled, although it sounded like a question the blond knew it was more like a demand.

Sighing softly, Naruto nodded and walked over towards where the raven was sitting, his blue eyes taking in the pale man's appearance with his usual suit, his hair was slightly styled back into a neater form and he was wearing a long over coat with black leather gloves to match. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Naruto was checking him out.

"What can I get you?" Naruto asked, his nose taking in the alluring aroma of Sasuke's after shave.

Lifting a gloved finger, Sasuke shook the digit side to side.

"It's not 'you'..It's Sasuke-sama~." He chuckled out with a giant smirk, slowly removing his gloves and coat and folding them neatly as he put them to the side. Brow twitching, Naruto rolled his eyes and blinked. Something was missing. Sasuke usually had body guards. Where were they?

"My apologies Sasuke...Sama...Are your guards coming later? What could I also get them?" Naruto questioned, pulling out a small pad from his uniform and a pen from behind his ear, Sasuke's brow raising.

"Oh no. . It's just you and I this evening Naruto-kun." He purred out in a reply. "Now go fetch me a nice Whiskey on the rocks." Sasuke smiled as he sat back and eyed the tanned man up, who seemed infuriated.

"What do you mean just me and you?" He hissed. "I'm not playing host...I'm a bar man!" He grumbled, lowering his voice, trying to not cause a scene. Sasuke, making it harder for Naruto, as he went about calling after Kakashi who was already struggling with making the party members their continuous list of drinks. "Fine fine! Just shut up and no funny business!" He roared, stomping back to the bar to make Sasuke his drink.

Sakura glanced over from the man she was currently entertaining to look at Sasuke and then Naruto. Her eyes filled with curiosity when she went back to looking at the pleased looking raven, her body freezing when those dark orbs connected with her green ones, sending them darting back to the flushed cheeked business man rubbing at her thigh.

Blinking as a glass was placed before him, Sasuke watched as Naruto grumbled and took a seat beside him. "Why thank you." Sasuke smiled as he picked up his glass and took a sip, the ice rattling and reflecting any light that came from the surrounding area. "How have you been?" He asked, eyes fixed on the other's face, infatuated with how the blonde man would pull the most exaggerated expressions and how such emotion would linger within those oceanic eyes.

Raising a brow at the question, Naruto sat back, happy to be off his feet, but still peeved at who he had to accompany.

"I've been good thank you.." The sun kissed lad replied, looking about the bar in boredom.

"That's good." Sasuke chuckled, glancing over at the party and then at how the women were acting for their customers. "How about you do a better job at being a host Naruto? I wouldn't want to have to trouble Kakashi-san with a long complaint." He grinned, knowing family seemed to be the blond's weak spot, able to twist his arm if necessary.

Clearly angered by the others words, Naruto glared dangerously, his upper lip twitching in disgust.  
"Why are you such an ass? If you wasn't then I wouldn't be such an ass towards you!" Naruto growled, eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms and huffed.

"I'm not an ass...I'm being very nice with showering you with my undivided attention Naruto." Sasuke said coolly as he went to take another sip of his alcoholic beverage. Naruto just stared at the man in disbelief.

". . .Attention? You're irritating me from under my own skin!" He grumbled, getting the saying slightly mixed up as he glared at Sasuke, who leaned in towards the tanned man, his smouldering eyes intently connected to Naruto's deep pools of blue.

"I don't intend to do so...I'm very much captivated by you Naruto." Sasuke whispered softly, dropping his gaze to Naruto's parted lips, lifting a hand to gently grasp onto the blond's chin, allowing his thumb to run along the other's bottom lip with ease. Naruto just sat there, slightly confused at such forwardness, and feeling slightly angered at how Sasuke was changing his tune from being Mr. Blackmail to Mr. Romantic-Seducer.

"...Captivated? You practically tried to blackmail me...And now you think you could be sweet and seductive?" Naruto muttered, his glare boring holes into the other's face. Unable to forcefully shove the other back in such a public area, tonight was the busiest by far, he couldn't show up his father's profession by throwing a fit and knocking this man out cold.

"Yes...I understand the ways I went about it were wrong...But I must have you." Sasuke continued to whisper, lifting his eyes to look back into the other's orbs, his thumb still brushing against Naruto's lips.

"No you're just infatuated with something you can't have...You must have everything that catches your eye and then you'll throw it away when you get bored." Naruto stated, angry at this man's arrogance. Sasuke chuckled lightly at the tan man's comment.

"Maybe you're right...Then it shouldn't bother you if I did chuck you away then should it? If you let me have you once...I might not want you after...So then I will stop bothering you...How about that?" Sasuke asked, moving back to sit comfortably and taking his drink in his hand, slowly stirring the remainder of his beverage about in the glass confines as he watched the other debate about the proposition offered to him.

Naruto had to admit that, no he wasn't bothered by being thrown away, but he didn't want to be a slut and cheat on Kiba just as they just got together. But was the future of Sasuke who will only keep hassling him further, one to be happy with?

"Alright then." Naruto mumbled, glancing at Sasuke. "But not now...I have to help Kakashi work..." He said as he stood up. "Also...When this happens...You never speak of it again afterwards.." Naruto said sternly as he moved to go back behind the bar, helping his father serve the drinks. Not having considered that Sasuke might just want to keep him after.

Smirking as he realised this hadn't reached the blonds train of thought, Sasuke continued to sit back and finish off his drink, watching the tanned man work briefly before collecting his coat and gloves and walking out just after putting his money for his drink on the bar.

"Done." He whispered as he stepped towards his black car, that he had told to wait for him as he only needed to have one drink.

"Welcome back Uchiha-sama...How was it?" The driver greeted his boss as the raven got into the back seat and closed the door. The smirk only growing on the man's face more as he started to chuckle.

"It went as planned...Now take me home..I have much to set up for tonight" He snickered and put on his seat belt the moment the car began to drive off down the road, his eyes looking out of the window.

**~Do you wanna have a taste of my cherry lips~? Oh no~ Say wasayo~**

Sighing softly as he just managed to finish up with marking the papers, Iruka looked at his phone, having ignored it when it was vibrating over an hour ago, slowly picking it up and glancing at the text message he received the tanned man frowned at the name of the sender.

"Itachi?" He whispered, moving to open up the message, his eyes scrolling down the text and his facial expression only darkening when he finished reading. "Che..." He snarled and rubbed his face as he put his phone back down onto the table. He wasn't sure if he should go to the bar or not. He was still pissed off at Kakashi for trying to hide something from him.

**~Do you wanna have a taste of my cherry lips~? Oh no~ Say wasayo~**

Yawning loudly after having cleaned up the last table, Naruto rubbed his face and groaned heavily as he went to throw the trash out the back. He had completely forgotten his deal with Sasuke and was startled to see a man in black standing in the alley way beside the huge trash bins.

"Hello Uzumaki-sama, I've been called to wait for you from Uchiha-sama." The body guard said politely to the blond who seemed passive for a second until reality hit him, his face twisting up and his irritation showing when he flung the bin bag into the trash angrily.

"Damn it! Alright wait there...I just need to finish up and get dressed." Naruto muttered, Sasuke's lackey nodding and walking back towards the black car parked up. Naruto shaking his head and slowly strolling back into the bar to find Kakashi washing the bar over again and smiling at him.

"Thanks a lot Naruto...I really needed the help tonight." The pale man chuckled softly as he went about closing up the windows as Naruto smiled and walked into the back room to change.

"No problem dad...I'm not going the same way home tonight...Gotta pop out to grab some stuff." Naruto called out to his father who slowly joined him to change clothes. The silver haired bar owner raised an eyebrow and looking over at Naruto who was throwing his dirty uniforms into the washing machine.

"Oh? Alright...Be careful...I'll see you tomorrow night as well." Kakashi said as he patted his son on the back and waved good bye when Naruto grabbed his things and walked out of the building. Slowly moving to enter the car from the back and staring out of the window, feeling slightly bad as he thought about what he was going to do, but it was for a good cause. He was pretty sure Sasuke was a spoiled kid who will be unsatisfied with his lack of sexual experience and will ignore him from now on. Were Naruto's prejudice thoughts going to be correct?

**~Do you wanna have a taste of my cherry lips~? Oh no~ Say wasayo~**

Waiting outside of his house's entrance, Sasuke watched as the car slowly came up the drive and pulled up, the raven slowly strolling to open up the door for Naruto. His coal eyes widening slightly to find a sleeping blond, his face soft and full of innocence and his breathing gentle and even.  
"And what is this I find...?" Sasuke whispered, his driver getting out and walking around.

"You wish for me to carry him in? Wouldn't want to wrinkle your suit sir." He said politely, also looking at his sleeping passenger, a little surprised to see Sasuke raising a hand and leaning in to carefully pick up the blond bridal style.

"No need...I'm sure this man is worth my clothes becoming a little messy." Sasuke mumbled slowly walking up the stairs towards the doors and walking into his palace like home, the blond slowly stirring when he could hear someone's heartbeat entering his ear drums, his azure eyes hazily opening up to take in the bright interior of Sasuke's hall, his nose once again taking in Sasuke's scent.

"Nhm?" Naruto grumbled as he rubbed his eyes and tried to get a better focus on his surroundings, the blond's brow arching when he finally realised he was being carried by the bastard, who had noticed that the other had woken up.

"Oh hello princess" Sasuke snorted as he continued towards the stairs, heading straight for his bedroom. Not allowing the blond to escape from their 'contract'. Naruto's soft expression left in favour of a deadly venomous look.

"Oh shut up you dick! Put me down! Stop touching me!" Naruto whined, kicking his legs and struggling. All these actions irritating the pale man to the point he finally entered his bedroom and dropped the blond on the floor, creating a loud yelp from the angry looking barman who rubbed his ass and slowly got up. "The bed is there! You could have put me down on something soft!" Naruto yelled, pointing towards the king sized bed. "You hurt my ass!" He continued.

Sasuke slowly unbuttoning his shirt and looking at the other passively. "Oh? Well you said 'put me down', so I did...And I'm sure your ass will only be in more pain soon." He said calmly as he removed the white article of clothing and folded it neatly over a chair. Naruto watched the other and was slightly uncomfortable as he looked towards the bed and then over at Sasuke.

"Wha? Isn't this like...Meant to be..Slower? I'm starving too." Naruto grumbled and rubbed his stomach, trying to buy himself time before he was to be fucked. Sasuke chuckled low in his throat and slowly ran a hand through his hair, turning to face the tanned man allowing the other to take in his decently toned torso.

"Oh? Sorry...I thought you'd want this to be over and done with as soon as possible." Sasuke chuckled and moved over to Naruto, lifting the other's shirt up over his head, the blond's facial expression looking horrified and his mouth opening as he went about protesting, his voice only being gagged as Sasuke pulled him close and kissed him passionately.

Tilting his head as he forced his tongue into the tan man's mouth, Sasuke threw Naruto's shirt on the floor and closed his eyes, allowing his slicked muscle to slowly bring Naruto's to life as the blond's brows knitted and eyes closed, trying his best to kiss the other. He didn't have the best experience to kissing when he came to being the less dominate one in the situation, his tanned hands fisting tightly as he felt the other's pale hands slowly run down his torso, slender digits hooking onto his trousers and moving to undo them.

Managing to get the nerve, Naruto pushed Sasuke back, splintering the kiss and panting softly.  
"I can undress myself!" Naruto hissed as he wiped his lips and glared at Sasuke who seemed emotionless, the raven nodding curtly and moving to close his curtains as the sun kissed student went about taking off his trousers and underwear, slightly uncomfortable when he noticed Sasuke wasn't bothering to take off his own. "Uh..." Naruto mumbled, feeling incredibly stupid for standing in the nude.

Sasuke hummed in response and turned his head to glance at the blond, his brows raising at the naked Naruto, emotion sparking within his slowly softening eyes and the man clicking his tongue as he finished with closing the curtains and turned to look at Naruto.

"...Very nice." Sasuke chuckled softly as he made his way towards the other, unzipping his trousers and slowly shoving Naruto onto the bed. "I take it you're used to anal sex since you and your boyfriend fuck...So no preparation?" The Uchiha muttered and walked to grab a condom and lube.

Naruto looking slightly horrified and unsure on how the whole gay sex thing worked. Did he need preparation after having it done once? And since it was just the other night he lost his A-Virginity, he thought he didn't need to.

"Oh yeah! Me and Kiba fuck all~ the time!" Naruto snorted, thinking he better put the other off him by shattering the other's arousal. This only back firing when Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously and his jaw clenching.

"Is that so?" He whispered when he moved to hover over Naruto and tugged down his trousers and freed his semi hard shaft. "How about you put that cocky mouth to action...The quicker you get me hard, the sooner it's over with." Sasuke whispered huskily, grinning at the blonds disgusted facial expression.

"WHAT?"

TBC :D Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review please :D x  
**Beta! ErocoLoco! (Gothic Anime Lover, please and thank you. REVIEW FOR HER OR DIE!)**  
Authoress~ EroCocoLoco


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo! This is EroCocoLoco!. . I know I'm always slacking now days with the updates. Well isn't that an understatement?. . Anyway. I've just. . .Had alot of stuff that has made me lose the will to write at the moment. Like the loss of someone, who I believed to be important in my life. But the truth of the matter is they wasn't. And for that I fell bad because I thought there was more to it than such simple bonds.**

I'm not sure when I will update my stories. I've gotta look for a Beta again =3= although I've got my girl nikkeh, she's busy with uni things too. But yeah. Not sure when I'll get to the writing so. . . Sorry :(. . .Just things aren't going to well. :D 


End file.
